Pokemon GS The Journey Through Johto
by pokemaster
Summary: The moment has finally arrived. If you want to know what I mean, read the latest chapter!,please R and R
1. Pokemon GS Theme Song

Pokemon GS - The Journey through Johto Theme  
  
(Johto)  
I'll go anywhere I can go,  
To be a master is my Dream (Johto),  
Friends to guide me along my way,  
Danger lurking around every corner (Johto),  
But I know I can make it through,  
Cause I know I have great friends like you (Pokemon)  
  
I know I can succeed,  
I won't give up until I do (Johto),  
And I will achieve my goals,  
And make it to the top,  
Cause I'm on a Journey (Journey through Johto),  
Battling everywhere I go,  
And catching Pokemon all the time,  
Cause I'm on a journey through... Johto! 


	2. The Adventure Begins

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins...  
  
One quiet night in a small town called New Bark Town, a young boy named Silver lay in  
his bed, thinking. "Tomorrow is the day I get my first pokemon", he thought to himself, "I don't  
know who I should choose. As he drifted off to sleep, he began to dream about his options for  
what pokemon he should choose. "There's Chikorita, or... or Cyndaquil, or maybe even Totodile!",  
he thought. Silver lay quiet, dreaming about all this until the morning. He woke up refreshed, and  
ready to get his pokemon.  
When he went downstairs, his mom was there to greet him. "Silver, I can't believe you're  
ready to go on your journey. But before you go, you're pokegear came back from the shop!", his mom  
said smiling. She handed Silver a weird device, which was shaped like a cell phone. "You can use this  
to call me here", said his mom, "by the way, the day isn't set, but you can set it"! "I sure can mom",  
said Slver, "and thanks.  
The day was Wednesday, and Silver entered this into his pokegear. He then arrived at Prof. Elm's  
lab. "Hi Silver", said Prof. Elm, "I have a favor to ask you"! "A Favor?", asked Silver. "Yes, and this  
is very important, I have a friend named Mr. Pokemon. He claims to have made a huge discovery. Being a  
busy man, I can't go, so I need you to go in my place, will you do it?", Prof. Elm asked. "Sure Prof.",  
Silver said. "Thanks, I want you to take a pokemon with you for your journey", said the Prof.. Silver  
couldn't believe that it was finally the moment of truth. On the nearby table lay 3 pokeballs. Silver  
picked up a pokeball and opened it. Cyndaquil came out. "Cyndaquil!", it said happily. "I'll take  
Cyndaquil!", Silver said. "Perfect choice" Prof. Elm said, "Mr. Pokemon lives north of Cherrygrove City,  
It's a direct route there! I'll give you my number!" Silver entered Prof. Elm's number into his pokegear  
and headed out. On his way out, he noticed a boy with long red hair looking in Prof. Elm's window. "Oh,  
well", said Silver, "He's probrably harmless, he wouldn't do anything". And so, with his first pokemon,  
Silver headed toward Cherrygrove City. 


	3. Meet New People, Battle New Pokemon

Chapter 2: Meet new people, battle new pokemon  
  
On his way to Cherrygrove City, Silver would have to cross Route 29. Luckily, he had his Cyndaquil with him, so he was prepared. "I wonder if there are any Pokemon around here", Silver said to himself. He wanted to battle a Pokemon, but he mainly wanted to catch one. As he continued on, he ran into the most beautiful girl ever. She had blue hair that had ponytails in it. Silver knew her as Crystal. He had seen Crystal before and had heard her name. Crystal took a look at Silver. "You must be Silver!", said Crystal, with a smile on her face. "How'd you know my name", Silver said in awe. "Everybody knows about Silver, the most popular kid in New Bark Town, and now the most popular trainer from New Bark Town. Well, I am also a trainer and I already have 2 pokemon!", Crystal said. "WHAT!", cried Silver, "But I don't have pokeballs, so I can't catch any Pokemon!". "Well, you are running an errand for Prof. Elm, right? so you don't have time to catch Pokemon anyway", Crystal said, "but it's so nice to finally meet you and become friends with you!". "Thanks", Silver said. He still couldn't believe he couldn't catch Pokemon yet. All of a sudden, a Sentret appeared from the grass. "Sentret", it said. "Hey look", cried Crystal, "It's a Sentret, Silver, why don't you battle it with your Pokemon and gain experience!". "Right", Silver said. He pulled out his pokeball and threw it in the air. It opened up and Cyndaquil popped out. "Cyndaquil, tackle it!", Silver commanded. "Cynda!", Cyndaquil yelled as it rammed into the Sentret, sending it flying. Sentret got up and used it's Tail Whip, but Cyndaquil responded with another Tackle, knocking it out! "We won! you did great Cyndaquil", yelled Silver in excitement. "Cyndaquil, Cyndaquil!", Cyndaquil cried! "That's one of the many important things about being a Pokemon trainer, raising it's experience level", said Crystal, "I think you'll be a great pokemon trainer". "Thank you, now Cyndaquil and I must move on to Cherrygrove City, I hope we meet again", Silver said. "Me too", said Crystal. Silver then returned Cyndaquil to it's pokeball and moved on, with Cherrygrove City just within reach. 


	4. Arrival in Cherrygrove

Chapter 3: Arrival in Cherrygrove  
  
After a little while of wandering Route 29, Silver found himself in Cherrygrove City. "What a nice city", Silver thought to himself as he walked into the city. As he entered, an old man stopped him. "I can tell you are a new trainer, but that's OK!", the old man said. "What", asked Silver, "Why are you concerned with that?". "Because I want to show you around, I need something to do", said the old man. "OK, I guess", said Silver. The old man took him to a big building. "This is a pokemon center, they heal your pokemon for free!", the old man said., "next is a pokemon mart, they sell supplies". He took him to a dirt path and said, "This is Route 30, trainers like to battle their pokemon here, near here is the sea, some pokemon can only be found in water". Silver took a look into the water and saw some Tentacool swimming in it. "Thank you for giving me something to do", said the old man, "I want you to have this". The old man handed Silver a weird square. "What's this?", asked Silver. "It's a map card, if you have a pokegear, slide this in and you can see a map of Johto!", the old man said. "This is so cool, thank you!", Silver said. With that, the old man went home and Silver entered the pokemon center to spend the night. 


	5. Pokedex!

Chapter 4: Pokedex!  
  
The next day, Silver got his stuff ready and left upward toward Mr. Pokemon's house. On his way there, he battled a few pokemon, like Caterpie and Ledyba, and his Cyndaquil learned Smokescreen. Silver felt he was getting to be a better trainer. Silver was near Mr. Pokemon's house when he ran into Crystal. "Hi Crystal", said Silver. "Hi Silver", said Crystal, her Chikorita outside it's pokeball, "How's your Cyndaquil?". "Great", said Silver, "It's learned Smokescreen, I think it must be level 7". "That's amazing", said Crystal, "Your Cyndaquil sure is growing fast, my Chikorita is only on level 6!". "Chika,Chika", said Crystal's Chikorita. "Can you tell me where Mr. Pokemon's house is?", asked Silver. "Why, it's right behind you!", said Crystal. Silver looked behind him and saw a 1 story shack. It's lawn was dotted with weeds and dead flowers. "Thanks", said Silver, "See ya later!". "My, what a handsome man", thought Crystal, "he'd make a cool boyfriend!". Silver stepped into Mr. Pokemon's house and Mr. Pokemon instantly spotted him. Mr. Pokemon was a short guy with a hat and mustache. "Well, you must be Silver, Prof. Elm sent you", said Mr. Pokemon, "I want him to examine this". Mr. Pokemon handed him a medium sized egg. "What is this?", asked Silver. "I believe this egg contains a Pokemon, I want Prof. Elm to study it for me, so I need you to take it to him", said Mr. Pokemon. Silver then saw a gray haired man nearby. "Who's that?", asked Silver. The man looked at him. "I'm Prof. Oak", he said, "You must be Silver, Prof. Oak told me all about you, I want you to have this Pokedex. It keeps a record of seen and caught Pokemon". "Amazing", thought Silver. "I have to get going, I need to go back to Goldenrod City, see you later, Silver, and good luck". Mr. Pokemon healed Silver's Cyndaquil and Silver stepped out. It was then when Silver's pokegear rang. 


	6. Encountering the Thief

Chapter 5: Encountering the thief  
  
Silver's pokegear was definately ringing, but with a loud beeping sound. Silver pressed a button  
on his pokegear and talked into it.  
  
"Hello", Silver said.It was Prof. Elm  
  
"Silver, it's horrible, a Pokemon was stolen from the lab, you need to get back here now",  
Prof. Elm said into his phone before hastily hanging up.  
  
"A Pokemon was stolen, but who could it be?", Silver said to himself. Silver headed back  
to Cherrygrove City. He would need to be fast to make it back on time. All of a sudden, a  
boy with long, red hair ran into him. Both their pokeballs crashed into the ground.  
  
"Hey!", cried Silver. He then remembered that this was the boy that stood outside Prof.  
Elm's lab, gazing into the window.  
  
"Watch where you're going, dweeb", said the red haired boy angrily,"I have a stolen Pokemon  
here!".  
  
"So, it was you that stole the pokemon from the lab", Silver yelled.  
  
"Oh, so you're looking for a battle, well then", the boy snickered as he picked his pokeball  
up from the ground.  
  
"I'm not going to lose to a big dweeb like you", he said.  
  
Silver also picked his pokeball from the ground, "we'll see who the real dweeb is", he said.  
  
"Go, Totodile!", the boy yelled, throwing the pokeball. Totodile, who looked like a little  
crocodile, popped out.  
  
"Totodile!", it cried. Silver threw his pokeball and Cyndaquil came out.  
  
"Cyndaquil!", it cried.  
  
"Totodile, use growl!", commanded the red haired boy. Totodile started to growl, it didn't  
seem to affect Cyndaquil.  
  
"Tackle it, Cyndaquil", yelled Silver. Cyndaquil charged at Totodile but Totodile dodged it.  
  
"Use Scratch", the boy commanded. Totodile scratched Cyndaquil, it wasn't hurt to badly.  
  
"Cyndaquil! Cyndaquil!", it said.  
  
"Ok Cyndaquil, try another tackle", shouted Silver. This time, the tackle connected and it  
hurled Totodile into the air. Totodile was knocked out. The boy returned it to it's pokeball.  
  
"I see you're not so wimpy after all, dweeb", said the boy "by the way, my name is Gold".  
  
"Gold?", said Silver.  
  
"That's what I said, right?", hissed Gold, "Just stay out of my way and watch me become the  
greatest pokemon trainer ever. With that, Gold ran off.  
  
"Hmmm, he's weird", Silver said to himself. And with that, Silver rushed back to New Bark  
Town to meet with Prof. Elm, and tell him all about Gold. 


	7. Is it a Pokemon Egg?

Chapter 6: Is it a Pokemon Egg???  
  
It wasn't long until Silver arrived back in New Bark Town. A policecar was parked outside  
Prof. Elm's lab. Silver went inside and saw a policeman talking to Prof. Elm and his  
assistant. Silver got worried.   
  
"Is it really that serious", he thought to himself. Suddenly, the police officer turned to  
face Silver.  
  
"A Totodile was stolen here, I was wondering if you could give me some info. I believe it  
was a boy with long red hair", the police officer said.  
  
"I battled him!", said Silver, "he admitted to stealing the Pokemon too, his name is Gold".  
  
"Ah, so Gold is his name", said the officer, "this really helps my investigation, thank you".  
The police officer then left.  
  
"Who would be crazy enough to do this?", asked Prof. Elm in a frenzy.  
  
"Calm down, I know they'll catch him", Silver said. As if on cue, Crystal ran into the lab.  
  
"Silver!", she cried, "I saw your battle with that guy, I must say I am impressed, your  
Pokemon and you make a very good team. I heard that Totodile was stolen?".  
  
"Yes", said Prof. Elm, "it was".  
  
"Then I'll find him for you", said Crystal.  
  
"Thanks Crystal", said Prof. Elm, "but let him keep it, he probably only wanted to become a  
trainer, although I don't know why he would steal a pokemon and not ask for it."  
  
"Oh, and by the way...", Silver said. He took the egg out of his pack.  
  
"This is what Mr. Pokemon had discovered", Silver said.  
  
"It's an egg", said Crystal.  
  
"But... could it be a ... a ... POKEMON EGG!!!", yelled Prof. Elm with glee, "This is a  
great discovery, I have to research this more, I want you to have these as my thanks".  
Prof. Elm handed Silver 5 pokeballs.  
  
"Are these... empty?", asked Silver.  
  
"They sure are!", said Prof. Elm, "You can use them to catch pokemon!".  
  
"That is so cool Silver!", said Crystal, "Now you can catch Pokemon".  
  
"I can!", Silver's eyes lit up.  
  
"Yes, and you can now battle in the Violet City Gym, as well as the other gyms across Johto,  
and become a Pokemon master", said Prof. Elm.  
  
"This is so wonderful", said Crystal, kissing Silver on the cheek. Silver blushed.  
  
"Alright then", Silver said, releasing Cyndaquil, "Let's catch Pokemon!". 


	8. Make a Good Catch

Chapter 7: Make a Good Catch  
  
Before leaving New Bark Town, Silver said goodbye to his mom, and headed off to Violet City.  
It seemed that all the Pokemon in the world were afraid of him now, because he had not run  
into anything on Route 29. When he arrived in Cherrygrove City, he went to the Pokemon  
Center.  
  
"It's no fair", Silver said to himself, "why can't I find any neat pokemon?". Nearby, there  
was a group of trainers. They seemed to be bragging about the number of Pokemon that they  
had each caught.  
  
"I caught 10 Pokemon already", one trainer said.  
  
"Well, I caught 15, so haha", said another.  
  
"Both of you are beat", said another trainer, "I caught 30!".  
  
"Hey kid!, how many did you catch?", trainer #1 yelled out to Silver.  
  
Silver sighed, "one", he said. The two other trainers started laughing, but trainer #1  
didn't.  
  
"Stop that you two!", he shouted, "After all, he's probably a beginner, and both of you  
already have Mineral Badges. Why, you should have at least both 50 Pokemon by now". The  
other trainers looked embarassed. They ran out of the Pokemon Center, crying.  
  
"Thanks", Silver said.  
  
"No problem", said the trainer. He then recognized Silver's face.  
  
"You're Silver!", the trainer said.  
  
"How'd you know?", Silver asked.  
  
"My little sister, Crystal, told me all about you", he said, "My name is Dude".  
  
"Hi Dude", Silver said.  
  
"I can see you're having trouble with catching Pokemon, maybe I can help!", Dude said.  
  
"Thank you", Silver said. Dude took Silver to Route 30, where a wild Rattata was waiting  
for them. Dude pulled out a Pokeball and threw it. A Ledyba came out.  
  
"Ledyba, Ledyba!", was it's cry.  
  
"The best way to catch a Pokemon is to weaken it first, then you throw an empty pokeball",  
Dude said, "Ok Ledyba, use Comet Punch!".  
  
"Ledybaaaaa!", Ledyba cried as it used it's many arms to punch the Rattata.  
  
"Rattataaaaaa...", it said. It looked weak. Dude pulled out an empty pokeball and threw  
it. In a flash of light, Rattata disappeared into the pokeball. The pokeball wobbled back  
and forth for a while. Then there was a ding sound. The Rattata was caught.  
  
"That's all there is to catching Pokemon", said dude, "Look, there's a wild Caterpie, now,  
remember what I taught you". Silver pulled out his pokeball and got an empty one ready.  
  
"Go, Cyndaquil!", Silver yelled, throwing the pokeball. Cyndaquil came out.  
  
"Cynda!", it yelled.  
  
"Use Tackle!", Silver commanded. Cyndaquil rushed at Caterpie and made contact. Caterpie  
looked weak.  
  
"Now's my chance", Silver thought, "My first capture". Silver threw the empty pokeball.  
  
It hit Caterpie...  
  
(To be continued...) 


	9. Trainer Battles and Evolution

In the last chapter, Silver met a trainer named Dude who offered to teach Silver how to  
catch Pokemon. Facing a small Caterpie, Silver battled it and threw his pokeball. Will he  
catch it?  
  
Chapter 8: Trainer Battles and Evolution  
  
Silver's pokeball hit the Caterpie. Caterpie disappeared into the ball and the ball dropped  
to the ground. Silver and Dude looked on as the pokeball shook and shook, until finally, the  
short 'ding' noise was heard. Silver had caught the Caterpie.  
  
"Yeah!", yelled Silver as he ran to pick up the pokeball, "Caterpie is mine!".  
  
"Cynda, Cynda!", cried Cyndaquil happily.  
  
"Congratulations Silver, that was amazing", said Dude, "You are now ready to head to Violet  
City!".  
  
"Alright!", cried Silver. Dude bid Silver farewell and good luck, then he left. Silver  
started up Route 30 on the path to Violet City. Silver was most likely the happiest person  
in the world at that moment. He finally caught a Pokemon. Now Silver was ready for his  
first Johto gym until he was stopped.  
  
"My name is Joey, and I want to battle!", the trainer said.  
  
"Alright then", said Silver. He pulled out the pokeball that he caught Caterpie with and  
threw it. Caterpie came out. Silver checked his pokedex and saw Caterpie was at level 6.  
  
"Go, Rattata!", Joey said, throwing his own pokeball.  
  
"Rattata!", it cried. Silver checked his pokedex and saw it was at level 4.  
  
"Caterpie, use String Shot", Silver ordered. Caterpie shot a long, silky string from it's  
mouth and wrapped Rattata up in it. That was sure to slow it down.  
  
"Rattata, use Tackle!", Joey cried. Rattata rammed into Caterpie and sent it flying.  
Caterpie was down but not out.  
  
"Caterpie, Tackle it!", Silver commanded. Caterpie came into contact with Rattata, sending  
Rattata flying now. Rattata was still capable of battle.  
  
"Try a Tail Whip", Yelled Joey. Rattata wagged it's tail at Caterpie, lowering Caterpie's  
defense.  
  
"Tackle it again, Caterpie", yelled Silver. Caterpie tackled it, and now Rattata was  
truly out!  
  
"Great job Caterpie", said Silver, checking his pokedex for a level change. Caterpie had  
grown to level 7. It was then that Caterpie started to glow.  
  
"Caterpie, what's going on?!", Silver yelled.  
  
"It's just evolving", said Joey, "Some pokemon evolve at different experience levels and  
then they grow stronger". Silver watched in amazement as Caterpie transformed right before  
his eyes. Caterpie had evolved into a Pokemon with a hard shell. "Silver checked his  
pokedex and saw that Caterpie had evolved into Metapod and learned Harden.  
  
"Wow, now I have a Metapod!", said Silver.  
  
"Metapod", it said.  
  
"You are a great trainer, let's swap pokegear phone numbers so I can call you for a  
rematch!", Joey said.  
  
"Sure", Silver said as he pressed a lot of buttons on his pokegear to store Joey's number.  
Silver then continued his quest to Violet City, knowing that trainer battles and  
evolutions were just the beggining. 


	10. Violet Gym, am I Strong Enough?

Chapter 9: Violet Gym, am I Strong Enough?  
  
After a while, Silver got used to being a trainer. After his battle with Joey, Silver  
battled a few more trainers and a few more wild Pokemon. He then moved on to Route 31,  
where he came face to face with a wild Bellsprout.  
  
"I'm gonna catch you, Bellsprout!", Silver said, sending out Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil was  
now at level 8, while Bellsprout was at level 7.  
  
"Bellsprout", said the Bellsprout, almost tauntingly.  
  
"Cyndaquil, use Tackle!", Silver yelled. Cyndaquil rushed at the Bellsprout with immense  
speed, but Bellsprout's Vine Whip kept Cyndaquil at bay.  
  
"It's Ok, Cyndaquil!, try again", said Silver. Cyndaquil did, but was thrown off course by  
Vine Whip again. The vines didn't seem to be hurting Cyndaquil in any way.  
  
"Cynda!", it yelled. Cyndaquil's back ignited intensely. It shot little bits of fire out of  
it's mouth. These hit Bellsprout and hurt it a lot.  
  
"Belllllll...", it said in pain. Silver checked his pokedex to learn that Cyndaquil had  
just learned Ember.  
  
"Way to go, Cyndaquil!", Silver said, "Now I got you, Bellsprout!". Silver threw the  
pokeball and Bellsprout disappeared inside. The ball shook and then made the noise.  
Silver had caught his second Pokemon.  
  
"Yeah!", Silver shouted, returning Cyndaquil to his pokeball. Silver felt that he could  
breeze through his journey easily, and be better than that Gold. He was catching lots of  
Pokemon, and he felt like he could not lose. He felt very powerful. It wasn't long before  
Silver arrived in Violet City. Silver's first stop was the Pokemon center to heal up for  
his gym match, when he ran into Crystal.  
  
"Hey Silver, guess what I got!", Crystal said.  
  
"A new Pokemon?", Silver asked her.  
  
"No", she said, "i won this". Crystal showed Silver a shiny thing that was shaped like a  
bird's wings.  
  
"It's a Zephyr Badge, I won it in my gym match against Falkner and his Flying Types", she  
said.  
  
"I'm going to win one for myself now", Silver told her, "I feel as if I can't lose".  
  
"Ok, just be careful, he's tough!", Crystal warned him.  
  
After Silver left the center, he went to the gym, where Falkner was waiting.  
  
"Who are you?", he asked.  
  
"I'm Silver, from New Bark Town, and I want to win my Zephyr Badge", Silver said.  
  
"Alright, lets battle 1 on 1 this time", Falkner said, holding out a pokebal. He threw  
the pokeball and Pidgeotto, a bird Pokemon, came out.  
  
"Go!", yelled Silver, throwing the pokeball with Cyndaquil in it.  
  
"Cynda!", it said.  
  
"Heh heh heh", Falkner chuckled, "Lucky i'm prepared for this. Now Pidgeotto, use Mud Slap!".  
Pidgeotto shot mud at Cyndaquil. It hit Cyndaquil hard, and Cyndaquil looked hurt.  
  
"Cyndaquil, Ember!", Silver commanded. Cyndaquil used it's Ember, but it missed due to the  
Mud Slap.  
  
"Again!", commanded Falkner. Pidgeotto once again shot mud at Cyndaquil, knocking it out.  
  
"NOOOOOO!", Yelled Silver, holding Cyndaquil in his arms. Silver was shocked, for he had  
lost. Falkner had praised Silver for the good job he did on raising Cyndaquil and he  
suggested that Silver go to the Sprout Tower in the north for training.  
  
"I guess we have to go to the Pokemon Center, then we'll train up at Sprout Tower", Silver  
told his knocked out Cyndaquil. And so Silver headed to the Pokemon center to prepare for  
the Sprout Tower. 


	11. Battle in Sprout Tower

Chapter 10: Battle in Sprout Tower  
  
Silver was still upset about his loss at the gym. He wondered if he were truly strong  
enough to face Falkner again. After healing up at the Pokemon Center, Silver headed up  
north to Sprout Tower. It was night time and the stars shone brightly in the night sky.  
  
"I wonder where this Sprout Tower is", Silver said to himself. Silver kept on walking  
until he finally saw a 3 story tower standing out from the other buildings. This  
building was the Sprout Tower. Silver felt determined that he would raise his Pokemon  
to be tough enough to beat Falkner. Silver stepped into the tower. A young girl ran up  
to him.  
  
"I think the elder may be in trouble!", said the girl.  
  
"The elder?", asked Silver. An old man nearby heard this and ran up to him with an angry  
face.  
  
"Show some respect, boy!", he yelled, "The elder is the master at the top of the Sprout  
Tower, he will give you an HM for defeating him".  
  
"But a young, red haired kid demanded to see the elder", said the girl, "That was half an  
hour ago, He hasn't been down here since". Silver looked at them in shock. The red haired  
boy was Gold. He had stolen Prof. Elm's Totodile and could try to steal the elder's Pokemon  
too! Silver had to act fast.  
  
"I need to go up there and help the elder!", Silver cried.  
  
"Oh no you don't", said the old man," not without battling me first".  
  
"But I know that kid, the elder could be in serious trouble if I don't help him!", Silver  
cried. The old man and the girl looked at each other, and then the old man spoke.  
  
"I will let you up only if you prove you are truly worthy of seeing the elder", the old  
man said. Silver agreed and prepared for battle.  
  
"Bellsprout, go!", the old man yelled, throwing his pokeball. Bellsprout came out.  
  
"Bellsprout", it cried. Silver took his pokeball out, he knew just who to use. Silver threw  
his pokeball and Metapod came out. Silver checked his pokedex and saw Bellsprout was at   
level 7. Silver knew this would be a tough battle.  
  
"Bellsprout, use Vine Whip", the old man commanded. Bellsprout shot a vine from it's body.  
  
"Metapod, harden!", Silver yelled. Metapod began to shine. The vine hit Metapod with a loud  
smack. Bellsprout looked hurt, but Metapod was unnaffected.  
  
"Bellsprout, Razor Leaf!", yelled the old man. Bellsprout shot out leaves, but it was no  
match for Metapod's hard body.  
  
"Tackle, Metapod!", yelled Silver. Metapod tackled the Bellsprout head on. Bellsprout was  
out.  
  
"We did it!", yelled Silver. All of a sudden, Metapod cracked open and a white light  
shone out.  
  
"Metapod, you're evolving!", Silver said. A butterfly came out.  
  
"Freeeh!", it said. Silver checked his pokedex and saw it was a Butterfree, and that it  
had learned Confusion. The old man congratulated him.  
  
"You are an excellent trainer, I could never have seen such a healthier pokemon", the old  
man said, "go on and help the elder!". Silver climbed up a long flight of stairs.  
  
"i know I am strong enough for Falkner", Silver said to himself, "I am ready". He got up  
to the third floor and saw Gold with another old man. Silver knew it was the elder.  
  
"Stay away from him!", Silver yelled out to Gold. Gold turned around, and Silver saw he  
and the elder were in the middle of a battle.  
  
To be continued... 


	12. Battling the Elder

Happy Holidays to all the readers of this fic. :)  
  
In Silver's last adventure, Silver journeyed up to the Sprout Tower, expecting to battle some tough trainers  
to gain more experience, when he learns the towers elder is in trouble. He battles another person to gain  
entry to the elders chambers, but what he finds up there is surprising.  
  
Chapter 11: Battling the Elder  
  
"Stay away from him!", Silver yelled out to Gold. Gold turned around, and Silver saw he and the elder were  
in the middle of a battle. Silver stopped dead in his tracks in surprise. Gold made an angry look at him.  
  
"Why are you here, interuppting our battle", Gold said angrily. Silver took a step back.  
  
"I thought you were going to steal the Elder's Pokemon", Silver snapped back.  
  
"I wouldn't steal such worthless Pokemon", Gold said. The elder looked angry at that remark.  
  
"Leave this place at once", The elder said, "Just take your Pokemon and leave". Gold returned his  
Totodile to it's pokeball and turned to Silver.  
  
"I would have won if you wouldn't have interferred", Gold shouted. Silver started to say something, but  
Gold pulled out an escape rope and used it to leave.  
  
"So, you've come to seek an HM?", asked the elder.  
  
"I suppose", said Silver.  
  
"You're generosity is greatly appreciated", the elder told Silver, "When you came up here to help me,  
when you thought I was in danger, you came to my aide. I suppose you'd do the same for your Pokemon?"  
  
"Of course", said Silver.  
  
"Of course, it takes more than words to show that kind of affection with your Pokemon", the elder said.  
He pulled out a Pokeball.  
  
"You must prove your worth", he said, "Unlike that other trainer, I'm sure you won't push your Pokemon as  
hard as he did". Silver pulled out his Pokeball, he knew just who he would use.  
  
"Go Bellsprout!", yelled the Elder, throwing out his pokeball. Bellsprout popped out. Silver held his  
Pokeball out.  
  
"Cyndaquil, I choose you!", Silver shouted. The ball opened and Cyndaquil came out.  
  
"Bellsprout, let's start with a vine whip", the Elder commanded. Bellsprout shot out it's vines.  
  
"Cyndaquil, let's burn up those vines with an ember", Silver said.  
  
"Cyndaaaaaaaa!", Cyndaquil shouted as it shot out small embers from it's mouth. They came into contact  
with Bellsprout and weakened it enough to knock it out.  
  
"Bellsprout, return!", cried the Elder, returning Bellsprout to it's ball. He commented on Silver's technique.  
  
"Chossing a Pokemon that's stronger than your opponents is proper, and truly shows you know the basics  
of proper Pokemon training", the Elder said, "But it'll be hard to counter this". The elder pulled out another  
Pokeball and threw it.  
  
"Hoot Hoot, I choose you!", He cried, throwing the pokeball, an owl came out.  
  
"Hoo Hoo!", it said. Silver checked out his pokedex and learned some data about Hoot Hoot.  
  
"We may be able to handle this, Cyndaquil, go get it!", Silver commanded.  
  
"Cynda!", it cried, ready for battle. The Hoot Hoot looked tough.  
  
"Hoot Hoot, peck attack!", commanded the elder. Hoot Hoot flew over to Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil dodged  
it.  
  
"Cyndaquil, use your Tackle attack", Silver said. Cyndaquil went running at Hoot Hoot and hit it hard.  
Hoot Hoot got up.  
  
"Man, that Hoot Hoot is strong", Silver thought to himself, "This is perfect, I will become more experienced  
if I beat it".  
  
"Hoot Hoot, try peck again", said the elder. Hoot Hoot started to peck at Cyndaquil.  
  
"Cyndaquil!, get away", Silver shouted. Cyndaquil was fast enough to escape the Peck attack.  
  
"Now use ember", Silver said. Cyndaquil shot embers at Hoot Hoot, hurting it, but not much.  
  
"Hoot Hoot, tackle!", shouted the elder. Hoot Hoot flew at Cyndaquil and came in contact, hurting it  
badly. But Cyndaquil was still strong enough to continue the match. It went on for another 10 minutes.  
Both Pokemon were able to dodge each others attacks a lot, and there were few hits between the two  
Pokemon. But Hoot Hoot looked very weak.  
  
"Ok, Cyndaquil!", SIlver said. But then he stopped and looked at the Hoot Hoot. It was extremely exhausted,  
and another hit would hurt it very badly. Silver then thought of Gold, and how his training method was.  
Overworking his Pokemon and hurting others. He then thought of Prof. Elm, what would he say? Then  
Silver thought of Crystal and what she might think of him. The Hoot Hoot was gasping for air now.  
There was only one option.  
  
"Stop the match!", Silver shouted, "I concede". He returned Cyndaquil to his ball and the Elder returned  
his Hoot Hoot to it's ball.  
  
"I am truly impressed", the elder said, "The most important thing about being a good trainer is knowing  
when to stop. You know how the game is played. You are truly one with your Pokemon". Silver blushed.  
  
"Take this HM05, it can teach Flash to a Pokemon", the elder said, handing Silver a little black box, "You  
can reuse it over and over, unlike TM's".  
  
"Thank you", said Silver, looking at the box in his hand, "I guess i'll see you later!".  
  
"I do hope we meet again", the elder said, "Bye-bye". Silver bid fairwell to the young lady and the old man  
and set out to the Pokemon Center to await the next day for his gym match. 


	13. Zephyrbadge, Here I Come

Chapter 12: Zephyrbadge, Here I Come  
  
Silver spent a restless night at the Pokemon Center that night. He had just beaten the Sprout Tower elderand would battle Falkner again the next day, which made him nervous. Silver thought to himself what his strategy should be. He remembered back when he first battled Falkner. Pidgeotto's Mud Slap attack got the best of Cyndaquil, and his other two Pokemon were weak against Falkner's flying type Pokemon!  
  
"I must think of a new strategy", Silver said to himself before he finally drifted off to sleep. The next morning, the sun shone brightly in Silver's face, but it didn't stir him. It was only when he heard a loud voice that startled him. This was Crystal's voice.  
  
"What are you still doing in Violet City?", asked Silver, "Shouldn't you be on your way to the next city?"  
  
"I was", said Crystal, "But then I heard about your victory at Sprout Tower and decided to congratulate you and to teach you how to use TMs and HMs".  
  
"I don't need help", Silver said. Silver pulled out his HM5, and after several minutes still hadn't figured out how to use it. Crystal giggled.  
  
"What Pokemon do you want to teach Flash too?", Crystal asked.  
  
"Cyndaquil, I guess", Silver replied. Crystal took Cyndaquil's pokeball and placed it inside the HM. The ball started to glow, until it finally stopped.  
  
"Cyndaquil now knows Flash", Crystal said, "It's a good attack!"  
  
"Thanks", Silver said taking his ball and HM. He later walked off to Falkner's gym, prepared for anything. Silver had thought up a new plan to battle Falkner, and there was nothing that would hold him back now.  
  
Silver entered the gym and found Falkner.  
  
"I challenge you to a rematch", Silver shouted.  
  
"Well", Falkner said, "I can see that you have guts. Fine, we shall battle 1 on 1 without a time limit!". As Silver had guessed, Falkner sent out his Pidgeotto.   
  
"It's do or die", Silver thought. He pulled out Cyndaquils Pokeball. He knew Cyndaquil was strong enough now!  
  
"Cyndaquil, go!", Silver yelled. He threw Cyndaquils Pokeball high in the air and it opened. Cyndaquil came out and cried out. It saw Pidgeotto and recognized it, which made Cyndaquil a little nervous.  
  
"Don't be afraid", Silver called out to his Pokemon, "We're gonna beat it this time!"  
  
"Don't be so sure", Falkner said, "Pidgeotto, use Mud Slap". Pidgeotto aimed it's attack at Cyndaquil, but Cyndaquil's speed rating had risen along with it's level, and so it dodged the Mud Slap. Pidgeotto aimed some more Mud Slap attacks at Cyndaquil and Cyndaquil kept dodging them.  
  
"Cyndaquil, use Ember!", Silver commanded.  
  
"Cynda!", Cyndaquil cried, shooting embers at Pidgeotto, which hit it.  
  
"Pidgeotto, combine agility and Tackle attacks!", Falkner yelled. Pidgeotto began moving at a very fast pace toward Cyndaquil. Now was time to stick to the plan.  
  
"Cyndaquil, use Flash!", Silver yelled. The flames on Cyndaquil's back grew bigger and brighter. Soon, there was a blinding white light. Silver squinted. For a few minutes, he couldn't see anything. Soon, the brightness dimmed down, and he could see that Pidgeotto missed Cyndaquil, because it was temporarily blinded.  
  
"Pidgeotto!", Falkner yelled out. Pidgeotto had hit the ground while going afer Cyndaquil. Pidgeotto was still able to battle, and it got back up and went afetr Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil kept dodging and Dodging Pidgeotto's speed attacks.  
  
"Amazing", Silver said, "Cyndaquil is faster than I thought, that's a good sign". Pidgeotto kept going after Cyndaquil and Cyndaquil kept dodging.  
  
"Pidgeotto, Agility Tackle, now!", Falkner Screamed. Pidgeotto showed no mercy.  
  
"Cyndaquil!", Silver yelled. He knew his Pokemon would lose if Pidgeotto made contact with it. Silver was now in a lot of trouble. but then Silver remembered Cundaquil's amazing speed and how it would be very crucial now, and in future battles.  
  
"Cyndaquil, jump!", Silver yelled. This is all Cyndaquil needed to know, it jumped right over Pidgeotto's head as it crashed into the ground again.  
  
"Now, use your Ember attack", Silver commanded. Cyndaquil shot hot embers out of it's mouth, which hit Pidgeotto directly. Pidgeotto fainted.  
  
"No, Pidgeotto!", Falker cried out. He put Pidgeotto back in it's ball. He looked at Silver and Cyndaquil happily celebrating.  
  
"He is sure to be a champion", Falkner thought to himself. Falkner walked up to Silver.  
  
"Here is your ZephyrBadge and Mud Slap TM", Falkner said, handing him a badge and a grey box.  
  
"Thank You", Silver said. He looked at the badge in his hand. He was so excited, his very first badge.  
  
"Your next stop is Azalea Town, there is a lot of ground to cover on the way there", Falkner said, "Good luck on your journey!". Silver felt determined now as he left the Gym, knowing with his beloved Pokemon, he can take on any challenge. 


	14. An Egg, Stolen, Retrieved

Silver's status  
Badges:1  
Pokemon:3 (Cyndaquil, Butterfree, Bellsprout)  
  
Chapter 13: An Egg, Stolen, Retrieved  
  
Silver was feeling very proud of himself. He had earned his very first badge and couldn't wait to get out on  
the open road. He only got a few steps away from the Gym when his pokegear started to ring. It was Prof.  
Elm.  
  
"Hi Silver", Prof. Elm said.  
  
"Hey Prof.", Silver said, "What's up?".  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you can do me a favor and watch over the egg you gave me", Prof. Elm asked.  
  
"Sure Prof., I'll watch the egg for you.", Silver said.  
  
"Excellent!", said Prof. Elm, "Go see my aide at the Violet Pokemon Center!". Silver hung up and  
proceeded to the center, where he was to meet up with Prof. Elm's aide. He arrived at the center and  
saw a young man in a lab coat. Silver assumed that he was Prof. Elm's aide, and he was right.  
  
"So glad of you to come here to meet me!", the aide said, "Prof. Elm wants you to hold on to the egg for  
a while". The aide handed the egg to Silver. It was big and white with triangle markings on it.  
  
"Wonder what's inside?', Silver said. Prof. Elm's aide took silver outside of the center where an open  
field with a lake in the middle was. Several different Pokemon roamed around here. This was the center's  
relaxation place. Silver and Elm's aide each sat down on a folding lawn chair.  
  
"You will be able to hatch the egg by holding it with you at all times", explained the aide, "It won't hatch  
at all otherwise. This means you can only carry 5 Pokemon around". Silver looked upset about this, but  
it really wasn't a problem.  
  
"That's fine with me!", Silver said, "I'll take very good care of the egg!".  
  
"Splendid", the aide said, "Be very careful with it!". Suddenly, a scream came from inside the Center.  
Silver and the aide ran inside and saw a boy and a girl in black uniforms, each with a big red R on their  
shirt. The boy had short, green hair. The girl had long yellow hair.  
  
"Give us all of your Pokemon, now!", the boy said.  
  
"Don't make me take them forcefully", the girl said.  
  
"Hey, who are you?!", Silver demanded. The boy and girl turned around to face Silver.  
  
"We're the masters of all that's wrong", the boy said.  
"Hear us sing our villanous song", the girl said.  
"Stealing Pokemon every day and night", the boy said.  
"Going against what is right!", the girl said.  
"Mitch", said the boy.  
"Julie", said the girl.  
"We're Team Rocket, faster than light", said Mitch.  
"Give us your Pokemon or get ready to fight!", said Julie.  
  
"What are you talking about?", asked Silver. Team Rocket had their eyes on the egg. They pulled out a device with a  
long rubber arm on it. They used it to grab the egg.  
  
"Hey!", yelled Silver, "That's mine".  
  
"Perhaps you don't know the name of our game!", Mitch said, "Team Rocket steals whatever they can, especially rare  
Pokemon". Silver pulled out a Pokeball.  
  
"I won't let you get away with stealing my egg!", he yelled.  
  
"What are you gonna do about it?!", Julie said. She also pulled out a Pokeball.  
  
"Go, Sandshrew", she yelled. Mitch also pulled out a Pokeball.  
  
"Go, Paras", he yelled. Their Pokemon came out of their balls and cried out.  
  
"Go, Bellsprout!", Silver yelled out, throwing his ball. Bellsprout came out. silver commanded Bellsprout to use it's Vine  
Whip and Bellsprout shot vines at Sandshrew. They connected, knocking Sandshrew out.  
  
"Sandshrew!', yelled Julie. Paras was still in the match, however.  
  
"Paras, use your Spore attack", Yelled Mitch. Paras shot several spores out of it's mushrooms, putting Bellsprout to sleep.  
  
"Bellsprout, return", Silver cried. He put Bellsprout back into it's Pokeball. He threw out Cyndaquil.  
  
"Oh-No!", cried Mitch. Paras was weak against Cyndaquil.  
  
"Cyndaquil, use your ember attack, now!", yelled Silver. Cyndaquil shot embers at Paras. They hit it, knocking it out. It then  
shot it's embers at Team Rocket, setting them on fire.  
  
"Ouch, ohhhhhh!", they cried out. Julie lost her grip on the egg and Silver caught it, scooping it up. Team Rocket ran out of the  
center, yelling out, "Team Rocket's blasting off again!".  
  
"Silver, you did it, you protected the egg", Prof. Elm's aide said.  
  
"No", Silver responded, "I protected my egg". Prof. Elm's aide told Silver to call Prof. Elm when the egg hatched as Silver left  
the center to continue to his next destination. 


	15. Secret of the Swarming Fish

Silver's Status  
Badges:1  
Pokemon:4 (Cyndaquil, Butterfree, Bellsprout, Egg)  
  
Chapter 14: Secret of the Swarming Fish  
  
Silver was excited as he traveled down Route 32. He had won a badge and was given a very special   
Pokemon egg. Silver thought about what Pokemon could be inside as he traveled. He soon came to  
a stream.  
  
"This looks like a nice place to relax", Silver said to himself. He set down his egg and knapsack, and then  
he sat down, kicked back, and started to relax. All of a sudden, something behind him made a loud noise.  
Silver got startled and fell into the stream. when he looked up, he saw Crystal, giggling.  
  
"That's not funny!", he yelled, "You scared me!".  
  
"Chill", said Crystal, "I was just kidding". She then noticed the egg.  
  
"Is this your's?", she asked.  
  
"Yes it is", Silver said. He climbed out of the stream and wrung out his hat.  
  
"I think it may be a Pokemon egg", he said, "Prof. Elm wants me to have it!"  
  
"Well, that was nice of him!", Crystal exclaimed. Silver admitted that it was. He then sat down on the lush,  
green grass and Crystal sat down next to him. They soon saw a fisherman running toward the stream at  
full speed. SIlver looked up and saw him.  
  
"WATCH OUT!", SIlver yelled. But it was too late. The fisherman tripped over Silver, and in the process  
knocked him into the stream and the fisherman fell in as well. Crystal broke out into laughter.  
  
"That is not funny!", said the fisherman as he stepped out of the stream. Silver put on an angry face as he  
stepped out of the stream as well.  
  
"Sorry", said the fisherman, to Silver.  
  
"It's ok, but why were you running here sir?", Silver asked.  
  
"I have come to capture a Qwilfish, the Pokemon I have been after for 10 months, but has always gotten  
away from me"!, the fisherman said. Silver checked his Pokedex and saw that Qwilfish was a blowfish  
that knew poison type attacks.  
  
"No wonder why you want it so badly", said Silver, "Well, I'll help you capture one".  
  
"And me too", said Crystal.  
  
"Really"?!, the fisherman cried with tears in his eyes, "You are the best!". So the fisherman explained that  
the Qwilfish normally traveled in swarms and he would have to wait for that to happen. So Silver, Crystal,  
and the fisherman waited by the stream with rods in their hands, which were cast out into the water. Minutes  
passed, then hours. Silver and Crystal got bored.  
  
"Where are all the Qwilfish?", Silver asked.  
  
"They are not swarming yet", the fisherman said, "just a little more time."  
  
"We've been here forever!", cried Crystal. Suddenly a there was a tug on her rod.  
  
"I think I got something!", she yelled, "help me pull it out!". Silver and the fisherman pulled on Crystal until  
the rod came out of the water with a Magikarp attatched to it. Crystal screamed and startled Silver again,  
but this time Silver kicked the egg into the stream and it floated away rapidly.  
  
"MY EGG!!!!!!", Silver screamed. He jumped into the stream and started to swim.  
  
"Be careful!', the fisherman yelled, "If there is a Qwilfish swarm, they could poison you!", but Silver didn't  
listen. All that mattered to him now was getting the egg back safely. Suddenly, there was a dark shadow  
in the lake back where Crystal and the fisherman stood.  
  
"What's going on?", she asked.  
  
"It is a Qwilfish storm, we must warn your friend!", the fisherman said. They ran down the bank to try and  
catch up to Silver. Silver was further down stream, and gaining on his egg.  
  
"I've almost got you!", he cried, "hang on!". Silver clung on to his egg, but then he saw the dark shadow  
approaching. Soon, numerous Qwilfish started to leap in and out of the stream. Silver knew what he had to  
do, and that was get out of the stream. But instead, instinct made him throw a Pokeball. It hit one of the  
weaker looking Qwilfish, and in a moment it was captured and the ball retreated back to Silver's hand.  
  
"I did it!", he yelled, "I caught a Qwilfish!". Soon Crystal and the fisherman caught up to Silver.  
  
"Silver, you need to get out of there!", Crystal yelled out. Silver wasted no time in jumping from the stream  
as the Qwilfish passed by.The fisherman sent out a Pokemon to battle the Qwilfish, but it turned out that  
he only had Magikarp, so it only was able to splash around in the water. The fisherman watched as the  
Qwilfish swarm got away. Soon, the stream was all clear of Qwilfish. In the meantime, Silver dried off, but  
was then hugged by Crystal.  
  
"Oh Silver, I'm so glad you are safe!", she told him.  
  
"It's ok", he said. He then looked at the fisherman who's eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"The swarm is gone", he cried out, "I didn't get my Qwilfish". Then suddenly, Silver remembered that he had  
captured a Qwilfish while he was swimming in the stream. He pulled out it's pokeball.  
  
"Here", said Silver holding it out, "I caught this Qwilfish while in the stream, I was wondering if you would like it".  
The fisherman's face brightened.  
  
"You... you really mean it?", asked the fisherman, "really?".  
  
"Sure", said Silver.  
  
"Oh thank you soooooo much!", the fisherman said, taking the Pokeball.  
  
"I'll take very good care of it", he said. The fisherman soon ran off with glee.  
  
"That was a very nice thing that you did", said Crystal.  
  
"Anything to help out a friend", Silver said, "Now I must be on my way to Azalea Town". So Silver left Crystal behind,  
with his egg held tightly in his arms, for he would make sure that he never dropped it again.  
  
"I hope that a lot of great, new adventures lie ahead", Silver said to himself as he proceeded to Azalea Town. 


	16. Travel to the Hoppip Field

Silver's Status  
Badges:1  
Pokemon:4 (Cyndaquil, Butterfree, Bellsprout, Egg)  
  
Chapter 15: Travel to the Hoppip Field  
  
Silver continued his journey down Route 32, knowing of the good he did for the friendly fisherman he  
had encountered. Silver was looking forward to arriving in Azalea Town. Silver came across a large,  
open field. Several pink Pokemon were scattered among it. They all had two green leaves on their  
heads. Silver checked the Pokedex and found out that these Pokemon were Hoppip, and that they were  
Grass Pokemon.  
  
"That is so cool!", Silver said to himself. He turned around and saw that Crystal had caught up to him.  
  
"Silver, i'm going to go on ahead to Azalea Town", she said, "are you coming?'  
  
"I'll catch up", Silver said. Crystal shrugged and went on her way. Silver walked in the direction of the  
field.  
  
"There are so many Hoppip here", he said, "I should capture one".  
  
"Don't be so sure of that", a friendly voice said told him. Silver turned around and saw a man behind  
him. He was dressed like a farmer.  
  
"Those Hoppip belong to me!", he said. One of the Hoppip floated toward the farmer.  
  
"Hoppip!", it said joyously. Silver was astonished.  
  
"You mean all of these Hoppip belong to you?", Silver asked.  
  
"Yep!", the farmer said, "all mine". Silver couldn't believe his eyes. There were about a hundred or so  
Hoppip floating about in the field.  
  
"My name is George", said the farmer, "and I herd Pokemon".  
  
"That's amazing!", Silver said. He was completely amazed. These Hoppip were Healthier than the  
Healthiest Hoppip. George obviously had done a superb job with the Hoppip.  
  
"My family has been Pokemon Herders for generations", George said, "My father was known for herding  
Tauros, my grandfather herded Miltank, and so on".  
  
"That is so cool!", Silver said. He still couldn't believe all the Hoppip that roamed the grassy fields.  
George took Silver back to his cabin for a snack. As Silver munched on an apple, George told Silver  
all about Pokemon herding and how difficult, yet rewarding it was.  
  
"All the Hoppip are accustomed to me and are my best friends", George said, "I simply couldn't let  
anyone take all of them from me".  
  
"What happens to all of those Hoppip?", Silver asked George.  
  
"As they get strong enough, I release them", George said. He sounded more like a trainer than a herder,  
but he was a herder.  
  
"Maybe you can help me with the Hoppip", George said. Silver's eyes lit up.  
  
"I would love too, and my Pokemon can help out too!", Silver said. He pulled out his Pokeballs, "Come  
on out, everybody!". Cyndaquil, Butterfree and Bellsprout came out of their Pokeballs.  
  
"This is great, I could use all the help I can get", said George happily. Meanwhile, two shady figures  
watched Silver and George exit the cabin. They were Mitch and Julie, the two Team Rocket members  
that tried to steal Silver's egg at the Violet City Pokemon center, and now they were back for more.  
  
"That kid still has that egg", Julie said sternly, "We just have to steal it".  
  
"I wonder what it could be", Mitch said.  
  
"I wonder too, but we won't know until we steal it and it hatches", Julie told him. She and her partner  
laughed  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Cynda!", Cyndaquil cried playfully. It had it's eyes closed as Bellsprout and 5 or 6 of the Hoppip went to  
find someplace to hide.  
  
"How will this make Hoppip stronger?", Silver asked George.  
  
"Playtime is good exercise for Hoppip", he explained, "and hide and seek is their favorite game".  
Silver looked in Butterfree's direction and saw it dancing with the other Hoppip. It turned out that there  
were actually forty Hoppip in all, rather than a hundred. Suddenly, smokebombs fell from the sky. Silver,  
George and the Pokemon started to cough. Silver looked up and saw a hot air balloon with a giant R on  
it.  
  
"Who are you", Silver yelled. It was Mitch and Julie. they laughed sinisterly.  
  
"We're the masters of all that's wrong", Mitch said.  
"Hear us sing our villanous song", Julie said.  
"Stealing Pokemon every day and night", Mitch said.  
"Going against what is right!", Julie said.  
"Mitch", said Mitch.  
"Julie", said Juliel.  
"We're Team Rocket, faster than light", said Mitch.  
"Give us your Pokemon or get ready to fight!", said Julie.  
  
"What do you want?", Silver yelled.  
  
"You know what we're here for, and that's the egg", Mitch yelled. Silver held on tightly to his egg. Julie  
pressed a button on a remote and a crane popped out of the basket of the balloon and took the egg.  
  
"Hey!", Silver yelled. Mitch and Julie just laughed in unison.  
  
"We finally have your egg and there's nothing you can do about it!", they both yelled. Silver looked defeated,  
but all was not lost. All of a sudden, the Hoppip all came together and started travelling high speed at the  
balloon.  
  
"Huh?", Mitch said, "You think you can beat us!".  
  
"What are they doing?", Silevr asked.  
  
"They're helping a friend in need", George said. The hoppip tackled the crane and broke it, so the egg  
fell. Silver caught it.  
  
"No way!", Julie shouted, "You can't beat us!". The Hoppip rammed the balloon and made a hole in  
it.  
  
"Well, maybe they can", said Mitch.  
  
"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON!", Julie screamed. The air left the balloon, sending Team Rocket far away.  
  
'Look's like Team Rocket's blasting off againnnnnnnn!", they screamed. Silver thanked George and the  
Hoppip for all their help, returned his Pokemon to their Pokeballs and was about to be on his way when  
George stopped him. He put a Hoppip into a Pokeball and handed it to Silver.  
  
"This is for you", George said, "For helping me with the Hoppip". Silver's eyes lit up again.  
  
"Thank you, thank you so much!", Silver cried, taking the Pokeball from George. He now had a new  
friend. Silver thanked George once more and then headed toward Azalea Town once more. He looked  
at the Pokeball in his hand. He knew Hoppip would prove to be a great Pokemon. 


	17. The Nidoran Siblings and Hoppip's First ...

Silvers Status  
Badges: 1  
Pokemon: 5 (Cyndaquil, Butterfree, Bellsprout, Hoppip, Egg)  
  
Chapter 16: The Nidoran Siblings and Hoppip's First Battle  
  
Silver continued his journey down Route 32. He was very happy because he now had 4 Pokemon in his  
collection. He looked forward to catching another one to add to his collection. In the distance, he saw a  
cave.  
  
"That must be the Union Cave", Silver thought, "I'm almost there". He ran toward the enterance until two  
Pokemon, a pink and a blue one ran out in front of him. Silver stopped dead in his tracks and fell to the  
ground. He asked his Pokedex and it told him that they were both Nidoran, each one of a different gender,  
the male one was pink, the female was blue. Silver thought they were really cool Pokemon.  
  
"I have to catch one!", he said. Suddenly a little girl with a ponytail ran out.  
  
"NO!", she yelled. She hugged both of the Nidoran.  
  
"I can't let you catch my Nidoran", she said. Silver looked at the girl.  
  
"I'm sorry", Silver said to the girl. The Nidoran looked at him.  
  
"It's ok", she said, "it's not your fault". She put the Nidoran back inside their Pokeballs and turned to look  
at Silver. A thought ran through her mind.  
  
"How about we have a battle?", she asked.  
  
"Ok", Silver said. He would never give up the opportunity to battle. He pulled out a Pokeball. The little girl  
pulled out her Pokeball and called out the female Nidoran.  
  
"Go, Hoppip", Silver yelled as he threw Hoppips ball. He couldn't wait to see Hoppip fight as it was his  
first battle.  
  
"Nidoran, use your Poison Sting", the girl yelled. Several shiny needles came out of the horn on Nidorans  
head. Hoppip easily dodged these.  
  
"Hoppip, Tackle attack!", commanded Silver. Hoppip rushed at Nidoran and struck it with a hard blow.  
It still looked strong.  
  
"Nidoran, you use your Tackle", the girl commanded. Nidoran ran and struck Hoppip. Hoppip was hurt  
more than Nidoran was. Hoppip wasn't in too much danger however. Silver decided to help Hoppip out.  
  
"Hoppip, use your Synthesis", yelled Silver. Hoppip glowed white, and when it's normal color returned,  
it looked healthier.  
  
"We can't let them beat us, Nidoran, use your Horn Attack", the girl screamed. Nidoran rushed at Hoppip  
to try and ram it's horn into it, but Hoppip got out of the way. Not too far away, however, Mitch and Julie of  
Team Rocket were watching this battle.  
  
"I can't believe Hoppip's power", Mitch said.  
  
"I can't believe Nidoran's power", Julie said.  
  
"Both of them look perfect for stealing", Mitch said. Julie agreed.  
  
"We'll get them!", she said.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nidoran looked badly hurt, but it wouldn't give up. The little girl released her other Nidoran to help fight.  
  
"You can't do that", Silver called out.  
  
"They are brother and sister", the girl said, "They always help each other out". Silver looked angry.  
He pulled another Pokeball.  
  
"Butterfree, go!", he yelled, throwing the Pokeball. Butterfree came out, ready to battle.  
  
"Use your Confusion", Silver commanded. Butterfree unleashed Psychic energy which hit both Nidoran. It  
was over, Poison types were weak against Psychic attacks. Both Nidoran fainted. The little girl began to  
cry. Silver went to comfort her.  
  
"Don't feel upset", he said, "you did your best, and that's all that counts!". The little girl held the male  
Nidoran in her hands. Silver escorted her to the Pokemon Center, which was luckily only a short walk away,  
and they left the Nidoran with Nurse Joy. As the girl waited, Silver walked outside, and saw trouble up in the  
sky.  
  
"Not them again!", he shouted. The little girl turned around after getting the Nidoran back and she rushed  
outside.  
  
"We're the masters of all that's wrong", said Mitch.  
"Hear us sing our villanous song", said Julie.  
"Stealing Pokemon every day and night", said Mitch.  
"Going against what is right!", said Julie.  
"Mitch", said Mitch.  
"Julie", said Julie.  
"We're Team Rocket, faster than light", said Mitch.  
"Give us your Pokemon or get ready to fight!", said Julie.  
  
"Not you again!", Silver yelled. A net swooped down and grabbed Hoppip.  
  
"Hoppip, Hoppip!", it cried as it was lifted upward. Team Rocket laughed as they lifted Hoppip into the sky.  
The little girl looked angry now.  
  
"Give him back his Pokemon!", she yelled.  
  
"What are you gonna do about it?", Julie said. She pulled out a Pokeball and threw it. Sandshrew came  
out. The little girl released the male Nidoran.  
  
"Nidoran, use Poison Sting on the net", she yelled. The stingers hit the net. Her plan worked, because the  
net broke and Hoppip was free.  
  
"No fair, said Julie, "Mitch, help me!".  
  
"Go, Paras", he called out his Pokemon.  
  
"Hoppip, Tackle Paras", Silver yelled.  
  
"Scratch it", Mitch commanded. Paras' attack hit first and Hoppip looked weak.  
  
"No!", Silver yelled. Suddenly, Hoppip started to glow a white light. It changed form, and when it was over,  
it was an all new Pokemon. Silver realized that it had evolved into Skiploom, but wondered why because he  
didn't have it for that long. He then remembered that George released the ones that were strong enough.  
This one was probrably strong enough to evolve.  
  
"Yeah!", he yelled, "Hoppip evolved!".  
  
"Nidoran, use Horn drill", the girl commanded. Nidoran's attack hit Paras, instantly knocking it out. Mitch  
returned it and Julie returned Paras after Horn Drill did the same thing to it.  
  
"Skiploom, let's send them away!", Silver yelled. Skiploom let out a long cry as it tackled the balloon, putting  
a hole into it and sending Team Rocket flying.  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!", they cried. Later that evening, Silver thanked the little girl  
and her Nidoran for their help.  
  
"Anytime", she said, "and thank you for teaching me the best way to raise Pokemon". The girl left to go  
home. Silver watched her as she walked into the sunset. After seeing the power of Nidoran and how it can  
instantly knock out a Pokemon, he wanted to catch one badly.  
  
"Maybe next time", he said to himself. He then went back inside the center to spend the night. 


	18. The Union Cave, Capture of a Ground Poke...

Silver's Status  
Badges: 1  
Pokemon: 5 (Cyndaquil, Butterfree, Bellsprout, Skiploom, Egg)  
  
Chapter 17: The Union Cave, Capture of a Ground Pokemon  
  
After a good nights sleep at the Pokemon Center, Silver was rested enough to continue his journey. He  
first let Nurse Joy heal his Pokemon, and as Silver waited, he talked to Nurse Joy.  
  
"So, what's it like being a Pokemon Nures?", he asked.  
  
"Oh, it's ok", Nurse Joy replied, "I bet you're headed to the Union Cave".  
  
"Why, yes I am", Silver said.  
  
"You should be careful", Nurse Joy warned him, "Some dangerous Ground Type Pokemon live in that cave".  
  
"Thanks for the warning", Silver told her. He then waited as she steppen into the back of the center. This  
gave Silver valuable thinking time. The Union Cave was the only way to Azalea Town, but it was dangerous.  
Silver chuckled to himself.  
  
"I laugh in the face of danger!", he said to himself, "I will get through the Union Cave!". Silver waited a little  
longer until Nurse joy stepped out and told Silver that it would be a little while longer for his Pokemon to be  
ready, so Silver had to wait just a little longer. Finally, Nurse Joy got Silver's Pokeballs and handed them to  
him. He then picked up his Egg and proceeded to the Union Cave. Nurse Joy watched him, thinking of how  
brave he was being by traveleing to that dangerous cave.  
  
"I know I can do this", Silver said to himself as he faced the enterance to the Union Cave. It would just be a  
ten minute walk through the cave before he emerged out on the other side. Silver took a deep breath as he  
stepped into the cave. Silver walked for a while without being attacked.  
  
"This won't be so hard", he thought to himself, "I'll be out of here before I know it". Silver took a few more  
steps before a gasp came out of his mouth. Before him lay a sleeping Onix. The rock snake Pokemon  
was huge, and if silver were to waken it, he would anger it, and if he were to anger it then Silver would be  
toast.  
  
"Must be quiet...", he whispered as he tiptoed past the snoring Onix. He didn't see where he was going,  
because he bumped into a wall and woke up a bunch of Zubat. They swarmed all over Silver.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!", he screamed. The nearby Onix woke up. Silver thought this was the end. he started to run,  
and fast. He kept running, but wasn't watching where he was going, because he stumbled into a hole.  
Onix didn't notice this, so it passed over the hole. The Onix was long gone when Silver climbed out of the  
hole.  
  
"That was a close one", he said to himself. He walked along the trail inside the cave. The cave was longer  
then he had expected, because he was walking around for half an hour, when it should have only taken  
ten minutes. Silver immediately concluded that he must be lost.  
  
"I'll never find my way out of this cave!", he screamed. He then put his hand over his mouth, afraid of having  
woken up another Onix, or two, or maybe a dozen. But instead a Geodude came out.  
  
"Geo", it said in a friendly manner. Silver was able to conclude that this Geodude was friendly. He walked  
up to the Geodude and started to speak to it.  
  
"Geodude, might you know the way out of this cave?", he asked it.  
  
"Geo, Geodude Geo", it said. It then started to jump along the ground. Silver figured that it wanted him to  
follow it. It wasn't much longer until Silver would be out of the cave now. But then disaster struck when Silver  
ran into the Onix he woke. It roared as it saw Silver.  
  
"I'm in real trouble now!", Silver thought to himself. But the Geodude wouldn't allow that. It began to talk to  
the Onix in as calm a manner as possible.  
  
"Geodude, Geo Geo Duuuuude, Geodude Geo Dude Dude Geo!", it explained to the Onix, but Onix still  
didn't look happy. It prepared to attack. Silver pulled out a Pokeball.  
  
"Skiploom, go!", he yelled as he threw his Pokeball. Skiploom came out and prepared for battle, but it  
couldn't even get in an attack when the Onix tackled it, knocking it out. Silver brought Skiploom back into  
it's Pokeball. He then called out Bellsprout, but Bellsprout was also knocked out. Silver decided he didn't  
want anymore of his Pokemon knocked out. The Onix was now ready to attack Silver. Silver screamed as  
he knew Onix's plan. However, Geodude wouldn't allow this. It began to attack the Onix with all it's might.  
Tackle attack after Tackle attack hurt the poor Onix.  
  
"Man, that Geodude's pretty strong", Silver said to himself, "It would be the perfect Pokemon for me!". The  
Geodude kept laying Tackle attacks on Onix as fast as it can, and Onix got weaker and weaker each time.  
Silver just watched. Finally, Geodude decided to finish it off with a strong Earthquake attack. It pounded  
the ground with it's hard fists as strong as it could, and the vibrations were amazing. It knocked Silver off  
his feet. The egg nearly flew out of his arms, but he had a tighter grip on it. Nurse Joy was right about the  
Ground Pokemon being dangerous and strong. When the vibrations stopped, Silver looked up and could  
see that the Onix had fainted and was now laying there with it's eyes closed.  
  
"It can now enjoy a peaceful sleep", Silver exclaimed, "Thank you Geodude!'.  
  
"Geodude!", it said. Silver then summoned up the courage to ask Geodude to join his team. Surprisingly,  
Geodude accepted and Silver put it in a Pokeball. Silver knew that from the start, this friendly Geodude  
would become best friends with him, and would be willing to lend a hand whenever it could. Silver walked  
for a little while longer until he saw a distant light. He rushed toward the light and looked outside. Only a  
short walk away was a town, Azalea Town!  
  
"We finally made it", Silver said to himself, "Thank you Geodude, I know that together, we can be  
unstoppable at anything we do, and I just can't wait to see you in a gym battle". Silver then stood ther for a  
short while before he finally set out again for the nearby Azalea Town. And with a new Pokemon at hand, he  
was ready for anything. 


	19. Trouble In Slowpoke Well

Silver's Status  
Badges: 1  
Pokemon: 6 (Cyndaquil, Butterfree, Bellsprout, Skiploom, Geodude, Egg)  
  
Chapter 18: Trouble In Slowpoke Well  
  
Silver walked a short while before finally coming up to the gate to Azalea Town.  
  
"I can't believe I'm finally here!", he said to himself. He then saw Crystal running up to him. She had a  
worried look on her face, and it looked serious.  
  
"Silver, I'm so glad that you're here, something terrible is going on!", she cried. Silver looked at her. She  
then led him to the gym, where he saw that it was closed.  
  
"That's all?", he laughed, "that's not terrible". Suddenly a voice behind him spoke.  
  
"That's not the worst part", the voice said. Startled, Crystal and Silver spun around and saw that an old man  
was who the voice belonged to.  
  
"Well, what is the worst part?", Silver asked the old man.  
  
"The towns Slowpoke have been disappearing, and I believe that Team Rocket is behind this", the man  
said. Silver looked surprised. Team Rocket was that group of trainers that have been trying to steal Silver's  
egg, and now they were stealing Slowpoke from the town.  
  
"Ha!", Silver laughed, "how can two villans steal all those Slowpoke?". The old man laughed.  
  
"Two people, Team Rocket is an evil, worldwide organization, there are more than Two-Thousand  
members", said the old man. Silver nearly fainted when he heard that number. 2000 members. The  
old man introduced himself as Kurt. He told the kids that he was a Pokeball maker, and that he made  
very special Pokeballs, with very special characteristics.  
  
"That's so cool!", Silver exclaimed. Kurt smiled at him.  
  
"It is", he said, "I love giving people my services whenever they bring me the apricorns to do it". Silver  
looked confused and Kurt explained that apricorns were what he made the Pokeballs out of.  
  
"What do we do about Team Rocket?", asked Crystal. Kurt put on a serious face.  
  
"We're going to have to stop them ourselves", he said. Silver looked ready and raring for a battle.  
  
"2000 members or no 2000 members, Team Rocket is going down!", Silver cried.  
  
'And I'll help!", Crystal chimed in. Kurt looked excited.  
  
"Splendid", he exclaimed, "Wonderful, and I'll come with you!". In the meanwhile, two shady figures snuck  
down into the Slowpoke Well. These two shady characters were, without a doubt, Mitch and Julie, the  
two Team Rocket members Silver was familiar with.  
  
"We're the masters of all that's wrong", said Mitch.  
"Hear us sing our villanous song", said Julie.  
"Stealing Pokemon every day and night", said Mitch.  
"Going against what is right!", said Julie.  
"Mitch", said Mitch.  
"Julie", said Julie.  
"We're Team Rocket, faster than light", said Mitch.  
"Give us your Pokemon or get ready to fight!", said Julie.  
  
"But nobody's here!", Mitch cried.  
  
"I know, we were told to report inside!", Julie said. She sighed, "Out of all the partners I could have had,  
why did they stick me with you?", she asked herself. The evil duo proceeded down the well even further,  
when they saw a man in a business suit. This was indeed their boss, the man that took over when Giovanni  
retired. He went by the name of Jack, and next to him was a large, black Pokemon that looked like a dog.  
This Pokemon was a Houndoom.  
  
"Glad you could make it", said Jack, "our mission now is simple, round up every single Slowpoke in this  
town and bring them to us, where we can chop off their tasty tails and sell them!". Mitch made a grossed  
out face.  
  
"Slowpoketails, those are gross!", Mitch cried. Julie agreed with him.  
  
"You bumbling idiots, you don't have to eat them if you don't want!", screamed Jack, "just bring the  
Slowpoke to me and we'll handle the rest!".  
  
"Yes. sir!", Mitch and Julie said in unison as they headed out of the cave.  
  
"We'll, you geard the man!", Julie said, "It's time to hunt us some Slowpoke!".  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Silver, aren't you concerned?", Crystal asked Silver as they walked in the direction of Slowpoke Well.  
  
"2000 members will be a piece of cake for my Pokemon", he said back as Kurt tagged behind. As they  
got closer to the cave. they saw Mitch and Julie with Slowpoke in their arms.  
  
"Hey, leave those Slowpoke alone!", Silver shouted. Julie just laughed.  
  
"Ah, if it isn't the twerp!", she said, "just stay out of our way today kid, and watch us cut the tails off of these  
Slowpoke!". At that moment, Mitch's face turned green, he looked ready to vomit.  
  
"Team Rocket, leave the Slowpoke alone!", screamed Kurt, he charged at Mitch and Julie and knocked  
them, Slowpoke and all, down into the well. Silver and Crystal ran up to it and looked in.  
  
"Shouldn't we help Kurt?", Crystal asked.  
  
"Right!", said Silver, "let's go check it out. Silver and Crystal ran into the cave, and found Kurt kneeling on  
the floor.  
  
"Are you OK?", Silver asked. Kurt winced in agony.  
  
"My back, I threw out my back for the hundreth time this week!", he cried. Suddenly, Mitch and Julie  
reappeared right in front of them.  
  
"Don't you give up?!", yelled Silver. Team Rocket laughed.  
  
"You can't get away!", Mitch yelled. He and Julie sent out their Pokemon. Silver sent out Cyndaquil and  
Crystal sent out Pidgeotto.  
  
'That Pidgeotto looks cool!", Silver commented, and Crystal smiled at him, that kind of smile that said  
thank you and I love you at the same time. Silver didn't notice the I love you part, though.  
  
"Cyndaquil, use your Ember attack!", Silver yelled. Cyndaquil easily knocked out Paras, while Pidgeotto  
took care of Sandshrew.  
  
"You think it's over, Don't you, well wait until you see who we brought along!", Julie shouted. A pair of dark  
red eyes appeared from the shadows. Soon, a Flamethrower attack came from that direction and engulfed  
Cyndaquil and Pidgeotto, knocking them out.  
  
"What is that?", Silver asked. He checked his Pokedex and found out that it was a Houndoom. This was the  
same Houndoom that Jack, the Team Rocket boss, had.  
  
"So, you kids are here to join the fun", said a voice. Silver, Crystal and Kurt looked up and saw Jack walk  
out of the shadows, "so, it's you that's trying to stop my evil plan, well have I got plans for you!".  
  
"Like what?!", Crystal asked. Jack threw a mysterious ball. It broke open and gas came out. The gas put  
Silver, Crystal and Kurt to sleep. 2 Rocket henchmen appeared next to Jack.  
  
"Take care of them", Jack said with a snicker, "tie them up and leave them deep in the cave, and show  
no mercy". The henchmen nodded and carried the gang away. Jack thanked Mitch and Julie for stopping  
them and asked them to find more Slowpoke.  
  
"Right on it, sir!", Julie yelled. Mitch and Julie stepped out of the well to find more Slowpoke. Jack turned  
around and laughed.  
  
"Soon, the world will be mine!", he yelled. But what is in store for our heroes, stay tuned until next time.  
  
To be continued.... after achieving 15 reviews, that is! 


	20. Battle for the Slowpoke

Silver's Status  
  
Badges: 1  
  
Pokemon: 6 (Cyndaquil, Butterfree, Bellsprout, Skiploom, Geodude, Egg)  
  
Chapter 19: Battle for the Slowpoke  
  
"Ohhhhh...", Silver moaned as he woke up. The room he was in was dark and Silver could hardly see a  
  
thing.  
  
"Crystal, Kurt?!", he yelled out to his companions. Silver tried to get up, but he was stuck onto something.  
  
"I'm fine", Crystal said.  
  
"My back hurts a lot!", Kurt said, "I can't let Team Rocket do anything to those Slowpoke!"  
  
"I don't want them to do anything to the Slowpoke, either, but I seem to be stuck.", Silver said. He soon discovered that his hand was free enough to reach his Pokeballs. He opened the one with Cyndaquil in it.  
  
"Cyndaquil, use Flash!", Silver yelled. Cyndaquil lit up the room, and saw that he was tied to his friends.  
  
"We're tied together!", Crystal cried, "there must be some way we can get out of this!" Crystal then got a crazy idea. She could also reach her Pokeballs. She opened the one with her Chikorita in it.  
  
"Chikorita, use your razor leaf attack!", Crystal cried. The leaves cut the rope and left the 3 friends unharmed.  
  
"The Slowpoke are in danger, and it's up to us to make sure they're protected!", Kurt yelled. He ran toward the nearby exit. Silver and Crystal returned their Pokemon back to their Pokeballs and followed Kurt.  
  
"We don't know where they could be, Kurt!", Crystal yelled, "The Slowpoke well is a big place!"  
  
"I'm sure we'll find them!", Kurt yelled back. Silver and Crystal just followed Kurt.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack watched as the evil Team Rocket members chopped off the tails of all the Slowpoke and packed the tails into crates to be shipped out to Pokemarts.  
  
"I think we have enough Slowpoke", Jack said to Mitch and Julie, who were standing right next to him.  
  
"How can you say that?", Julie said, "We don't have that much." Jack smiled.  
  
"I have noticed that their tails grow back slowly, but surely. We can recycle Slowpoke!", Jack explained. His Houndoom howled in agreement.  
  
"Well, that's useful!", Mitch said. All of a sudden, a Rocket Henchman appeared from behind a boulder.  
  
"Sir, the tresspassers have escaped!', he said.  
  
"Blast!", Jack yelled. He sent Mitch and Julie to seek them out. Jack threw them each a Pokeball.  
  
"If they give you trouble, just use these!", Jack commanded.  
  
"Aye-Aye sir", they said as they ran to look for Silver, Crystal and Kurt.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Silver, Crystal and Kurt ran along the way, looking for Slowpoke. Crystal talked to Silver along the way.  
  
"How can we beat the Houndoom if we see it again?", Crystla asked Silver.  
  
"I know how!", Silver said. He pulled a Pokeball from his belt.  
  
"You must be crazy!', Crystal cried, "To battle it again." Suddenly, crystal remembered something as she pulled a Pokeball from her belt.  
  
"Ah, so you're thinking what I'm thinking!", Silver said. He gave Crystal a high five. Suddenly Kurt stopped in his tracks as he found a Slowpoke.  
  
"It's tail is missing", Kurt said, "they must have cut it off!" Silver's face turned green. Kurt then took a closer look and saw a name tag on it.  
  
"This is my Slowpoke", he said.  
  
"Are you sure?", asked Crystal. Kurt nodded, he asked Slowpoke if he was alright and Slowpoke didn't respond. Kurt then picked him up and started to run again. Silver and Crystal then ran after him. All of a  
  
sudden, Mitch and Julie popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Looks like we've caught a bunch of twerps!", Julie said.  
  
"You!", Silver yelled, "how dare you cut the tails off of all these Slowpoke!, you should be ashamed!"  
  
"Too bad Team Rocket is never ashamed!", Mitch said. He and Julie pulled out the pokeballs that Jack had given them and threw them. The Pokemon that came out looked like two small Houndoom. They were Houndour.  
  
"The boss gave us Houndour?!", Mitch and Julie cried out. Silver took his own Pokeball and so did Crystal.  
  
"Go Geodude!", Silver yelled.  
  
"Poliwag, I choose you!", Crystal yelled. Their Pokemon came out of their Pokeballs.  
  
"Geodude, use your Rock Throw!", Silver commanded. Geodude threw rocks at a Houndour, knocking it out.  
  
"Poliwag, use Water Gun attack!", Crystal commanded. One water gun was all it took to knock out the other Houndour.  
  
"We did it!", Silver called out.  
  
"Not quite!", said a voice. Silver, Crystal and Kurt turned around and saw the voice belonged to Jack. His Houndoom walked right next to him.  
  
"It's over!", said Silver, "we can beat your Houndoom this time!" Jack's Houndoom used a Flamethrower and knocked out Geodude with one blast.  
  
"You were saying?", Jack asked. Silver returned his Geodude and remembered that it wasn't at a high enough level to battle a Houndoom. All of a sudden, Slowpoke began to emerge from all different places. There must have been hundreds of them. Jack, Mitch and Julie looked around in astonishment.  
  
"What's going on!?", He asked, "how did they escape?"  
  
"The Slowpoke have begun to realize what's going on, and now they are going to defend themselves", Kurt explained. Jack stared at the Slowpoke wide-eyed. One by one, the Slowpoke shot a water gun at Houndoom. Crystal had her Poliwag join in, until Houndoom fainted.  
  
"No way!", Jack yelled. He turned to look at Silver, Crystal and Kurt.  
  
"You may have won this time, but we will not give up!", he screamed. He returned Houndoom and he as well as all of the Rockets ran out of the cave. Silver and Crystal gave each other a high-five.  
  
"We did it!", Silver said.  
  
"Yes we did!", Crystal agreed. Kurt walked up to them.  
  
"Why don't we go back to my house, I have something I would like to give you!", he said. The two heroes followed Kurt home, where he gave the Slowpoke to a little girl, his granddaughter. He then gave the two kids strange looking pokeballs that were bluish green.  
  
"What are these?", Silver asked.  
  
"These are Lureballs, I made them from apricorns", Kurt said, "if you bring me apricorns, I will make you some new Pokeballs out of them". Silver and Crystal thanked Kurt, and then left for the Pokemon Center for a long nights rest. 


	21. Battle Against the Bugs

Silver's Status  
Badges: 1  
Pokemon: 6 (Cyndaquil, Butterfree, Bellsprout, Skiploom, Geodude, Egg)  
  
Chapter 20: Battle Against the Bugs  
  
That night at the Pokemon Center, Silver just couldn't sleep. He stared out of the Pokemon Center window  
at the Azalea Town gym. The next day, he would be inside that gym competing for his second badge. He   
turned around and saw Crystal sleeping like a baby.  
  
"How come I can't go to sleep, and she can?", Silver asked himself. He went to lay down, and then he fell  
asleep, dreaming about his next gym battle. When he woke up, he was still inside the Pokemon Center,  
but Crystal was gone.  
  
"She didn't wake me up!", he cried, but he knew that she didn't have to if she didn't want to. Silver took his  
Pokemon back from Nurse Joy and let them out of the Pokeballs. They all cried out happily.  
  
"I'm glad you're all ok", Silver said, "because we have a big battle today!" Suddenly, a boy with purple hair  
and wearing a brown jacket walked into the Pokemon Center.  
  
"Ah, Bugsy!", Nurse Joy said, "what happened?"  
  
"Oh, some girl with blue hair destroyed my Pokemon, and now they need treatment", Bugsy said. Nurse  
Joy took the boy's Pokemon and walked away to revitalize them. Bugsy then turned around and faced  
Silver and his Pokemon. He walked over to Silver.  
  
"Hi", Silver said, "I'm Silver".  
  
'Nice to meet you", Bugsy said, "I'm Bugsy, the Azalea gym leader!" This made SIlver cringe, because he  
knew this meant Crystal defeated Bugsy before he could.  
  
"So, after I get my Pokemon back, we will battle", Bugsy told SIlver. SIlver walked into the lounge to wait.  
Silver closed his eyes and fell asleep. When he woke up. He walked out and asked Nurse Joy about Bugsy.  
She told him that Bugsy had got his Pokemon. Silver rushed off to the Gym.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Silver arrived at the gym, ready and willing to go. He entered the gym and faced Bugsy. The gym was large  
and looked like a greenhouse.  
  
"I hope you're ready to battle!", SIlver called out. Bugsy nodded.  
  
"We will each use 2 pokemon without a time limit!", Bugsy declared, "let this battle begin!" Silver took out a  
pokeball.  
  
"Geodude, go!", Silver yelled as he threw the ball. out came Geodude, ready for battle. Bugsy also threw a Pokeball.  
Out of it came a Metapod. Silver checked the Pokedex and saw Metapod was the evolved form of Caterpie, a bug type,  
and could harden it's shell.  
  
"So, he uses bug type Pokemon!", Silver yelled, "Geodude, use Rock Throw!" Geodude picked up some rocks that appeared  
from nowhere and threw them at Metapod.  
  
"Metapod, dodge!", Bugsy said. Metapod jumped out of the way. Silver watched in awe.  
  
"That Metapod's fast!", he said, "but we can beat it!"  
  
"Metapod, use string shot!", Bugsy said. Metapod shot strings from out of it. The strings missed Geodude.  
  
"Geodude, try rock throw again!", Silver yelled. Metapod easily dodged the attack. Silver had to think fast against his  
toughest opponent yet.  
  
"Metapod, use Tackle!", Bugsy commanded. Metapod rushed at Geodude. Silver knew just what to do.  
  
"Geodude, grab it!", Silver yelled. Geodude stuck out both it's hands and caught Metapod in them.  
  
"Oh no!", Bugsy yelled.  
  
"Now, throw it!", Silver commanded. Geodude span around and around with its prey in its hands until it finally let go.  
Metapod went flying in the air. Bugsy was smart enough to have Metapod use string shot, because the string wrapped around a tree.  
Metapod swung around hanging by the string, but Geodude wasn't satisfied. It threw rocks at its opponent and it made contact. Metapod  
fell from the tree and had fainted. Bugsy put Metapod back into it's Pokeball.  
  
"That was great!", Bugsy commented, "but I doubt you will be able to beat this!" He threw another Pokeball and a big mantis  
Pokemon came out.  
  
"Scyther!", it yelled out. Silver checked his Pokedex and saw its name was Scyther.  
  
"Scyther, use your Fury Cutter!", Bugsy commanded. Scyther took it's two blades for hands and swung at Geodude. It hit  
Geodude with amazing force. Geodude had fainted.  
  
"Geodude, return!", Silver said, returning his Pokemon back to it's Pokeball. He could see that Scyther was strong, but he  
knew who to use. He too kout another Pokeball.  
  
"Cyndaquil, I choose you!", Silver yelled, throwing the ball. Cyndaquil came out and got ready for battle.  
  
'I'm sure Cyndaquil will be an easy opponent!", Bugsy said to himself," Scyther, use your Fury Cutter". Scyther rushed at  
Cyndaquil, getting it's blades ready. Cyndaquil was quick enough to dodge it.  
  
"Cyndaquil, Ember attack!", Silver yelled.  
  
"Dodge it!", Bugsy screamed. Scyther was fast enough to dodge the Ember attack.  
  
"Cyndaquil, use Tackle!", Silver commanded. Cyndaquil ran at Scyther, but Scyther swung at Cyndaquil, hitting it. Cyndaquil  
fell backwards, but it wasn't hurt.  
  
"Cyndaquil, try another Ember attack", Silver said. Cyndaquil let out more Embers, but Scyther dodged them. Scyther was  
fast and had a lot of power. Silver figured there would be no way to beat it, but then he remembered back to his battle in  
the Violet Gym. He remembered how Cyndaquils Flash attacked temporarily blinded Pidgeotto, long enough for Cyndaquil  
to win. He now knew how to win.  
  
"Scyther, go use your Fury Cutter attack!", Bugsy yelled. Scyther went after Cyndaquil. Silver knew it was time to finish this!  
  
"Cyndaquil, use Flash attack!", Silver commanded. Just as before, Cyndaquils flame grew bigger, and just as before a blinding  
light filled the room. Since the Gym was like a greenhouse, the light even went through the windows. When the light dimmed, Silver  
could see that Bugsy's Scyther had been blinded. Now was Silver's time to attack.  
  
"yndaquil, finish it with Ember attack!", Silver commanded. Cyndaquil shot more embers, and they hit Scyther. Cyndaquil would not  
let up in the least bit, and it kept on laying down the power. Finally, Scyther fell to the ground, for it had fainted. Silver cheered and  
congratulated Cyndaquil for a job well done.  
  
"Scyther, return!", Bugsy said as he put Scyther back into it's Pokeball. Bugsy then watched as Silver celebrated. He walked up  
to Silver.  
  
"I believe this belongs to you!", Bugsy said. He pulled out a badge that looked like a ladybug.  
  
"A HIVEBADGE", Bugsy said. Silever took the badge and thanked Bugsy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Silver was once again in the Pokemon Center waiting for his Pokemon, when Bugsy walked in.  
  
"Hey", said Silver. Bugsy responded with a hi. Silver had a question for him.  
  
"Can you tell me where I need to be next?", Silver asked.  
  
"Well, your next stop is Goldenrod City. It's a long journey through the Ilex Forest and across a field, but it's well worth  
your trouble!", Bugsy responded. Nurse Joy returned with Silvers Pokemon.  
  
"Thanks", said Silver and he headed out of the Pokemon Center and toward the Ilex Forest, where his next adventure was set  
to begin. 


	22. Trouble in Ilex Forest

Silver's Status  
  
Badges: 2  
  
Pokemon: 6 (Cyndaquil, Butterfree, Bellsprout, Skiploom, Geodude, Egg)  
  
Chapter 21: Trouble in Ilex Forest  
  
Silver was one of the happiest Pokemon trainers in the world. He had just won his second badge from the Azalea Town gym and had captured 5 Pokemon, plus he had a Pokemon egg that seemed to wobble on it's own from time to time. Silver decided to call Prof. Elm from the Pokemon Center.  
  
"Thank You for calling me Silver", said the Professor, "how are you, and how is that egg doing?"  
  
"I'm fine", Silver said, "and the egg's just fine too, but it's starting to wobble on it's own". Prof. Elm got excited when he heard this.  
  
"That means that the egg is so close to hatching, just give it a little more time and it should crack open in a day or so!", he said.  
  
"That's so cool", said Silver, "I wonder what it could be!"  
  
"So do I", said the Professor, "it could be anything, and that's why I want you to call me when it hatches and tell me all about it!"  
  
"I will", said Silver, "thanks Professor." Silver hung up the telephone and headed out of the Center.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Ilex Forest is a very dark forest. There were lush, green trees everywhere, and they were blocking out the sun. Silver used his PokeGear to help him find his way, along with using his Cyndaquil for light. All of a sudden, a Pokemon ran out of some nearby bushes.  
  
"Farfetch'd!", it cried.  
  
"What is that?", Silver asked himself. He took out his Pokedex and found out it's info. It was a Farfetch'd, a Duck Pokemon that always held a leek that it used to cut trees and attack with.  
  
Silver pulled out a Pokeball to try and catch it, but it ran off.  
  
"Hmmm, maybe next time!", Silver exclaimed. Silver then proceeded through the forest, when suddenly, Cyndaquil's Flash attack strated to run out of steam. Silver called Cyndaquil back. Suddenly, a young boy walked out of the bushes.  
  
"Farfetch'd, where are you?!", he called out. Silver stopped him.  
  
"If you're looking for a Farfetch'd, I saw one run in that direction", Silver said, pointing in the direction he saw Farfetch'd go.  
  
"OK, thank you!", the boy said. He ran off to catch up with his Pokemon.  
  
"Hey, wait up!", Silver called out to him. Silver caught up to the boy.  
  
"Why isn't your Farfetch'd in it's Pokeball?", he asked, "and why is it running away from you?"  
  
"I use my Farfetch'd to cut down trees so we can turn the wood into charcoal", the boy said, "but my Farfetch'd never listens to me so that's why it ran away!"  
  
"Oh, I see", said Silver, "well, maybe I can help you catch Farfetch'd!"  
  
"You would do that for me?", cried the boy, "oh thank you so much!!"  
  
"No problem", Silver said, "I'm sure that 2 people can find a Farfetch'd faster than 1 can!"  
  
"By the way, my name is Sylvester!", the boy said.  
  
"And I'm Silver", said Silver. So the two young boys spread out to search the deep, dark forest for the Farfetch'd.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Silver had been searching for about a half an hour for Sylvester's Farfetch'd, but had no luck.  
  
"Where could that Farfetch'd be?", Silver asked himself, "it couldn't have gotten this far already!" Silver than looked behind some bushes and saw Farfetch'd sitting near a pond.  
  
"I've got you now", Whispered Silver, "Now it's time to return to your trainer!" Farfetch'd turned around and saw Silver.  
  
"Farfetch'd, Farfetch'd!", It cried as it got up and ran away. Silver went after it.  
  
"Oh no you don't!", Silver yelled, "Come back here Farfetch'd, you need to go back to your trainer." Farfetch'd and Silver ran past Sylvester, so Sylvester started to follow them. He caught up with Silver.  
  
"Your Farfetch'd is Fast!", said Silver.  
  
"I know, it's so hard to stay caught up with him!", said Sylvester. silver then came up with a plan. He pulled out a Pokeball.  
  
"Butterfree, I choose you!", he threw the Pokeball and Butterfree came out. It cried it's usual cry.  
  
"Butterfree, use your Sleep Powder attack on Farfetch'd!", Silver commanded. Butterfree sprinkled Sleep Powder in Farfetch'd's Direction. Farfetch'd turned around and spun it's leek, causing the Sleep Powder to return to Butterfree. Butterfree fell to the ground, fast asleep. Silver called Butterfree back to it's Pokeball.  
  
"Now what do I do?", Silver asked himself. It was then that he remembered that Flying-Type Pokemon were weak against Rock-Types! He pulled out another Pokeball.  
  
"Geodude, go!", he called out as he threw the ball. Geodude came out.  
  
"Geodude, Rock Throw attack!", Silver commanded. Geodude threw some rocks at Farfetch'd and they made contact. Farfetch'd was down on the ground, it had fainted. Sylvester ran up to Farfetch'd and picked it up.  
  
"Farfetch'd, are you ok?", Sylvester asked his Pokemon, "I hope that you are OK" Farfetch'd looked up at his trainer and smiled.  
  
"Farfetch'd", it said. Sylvester, Silver and Geodude smiled. Not only was Farfetch'd OK, but it now looked like it was ready to respect it's trainer.  
  
"Sylvester, whats it like at home for Farfetch'd?", asked Silver.  
  
"Well", Sylvester began, "My father always overworks it, and is mean to it!"  
  
"Maybe that's the reason your Farfetch'd ran away from you the first time, your father was mean to it and it felt unloved. When you picked him up off of the ground and hugged him, you showed him that there is someone out there to love him", SIlver explained. He then hugged his Geodude.  
  
"Pokemon deserve lots of love and respect, they are not our servants, but our companions and they must be treated as such", Silver said.  
  
"That speech has touched my heart", said a mysterious voice. Silver and Sylvester both turned around.  
  
"Dad!", Sylvester said. Sylvester's dad started to speak again.  
  
"I have realized I have done worng now, and it's all thanks to you young boy!",Sylvester's dad said, "and for that, I am grateful". He then asked Farfetch'd for forgiveness.  
  
"Farfetch'd", Farfetch'd said. Sylvester's dad hugged his Pokemon. SIlver watched the touching moment. Soon Silver was on his way again, but not before Sylvester's dad gave him an HM1 for all of Silver's help. Silver then saw a light ahead, for it was the end of the Ilex Forest. 


	23. The Egg Hatches!

Silver's Status  
  
Badges: 2  
  
Pokemon: 6 (Cyndaquil, Butterfree, Bellsprout, Skiploom, Geodude, Egg)  
  
Chapter 22: The Egg Hatches!  
  
After what seemed to be a really long journey through the Ilex Forest, Silver arrived at another Pokemon Center on the other side. He checked his Pokemon in with Nurse Joy and sat in the waiting area. A young boy with dark brown hair walked up to him.  
  
"Hi, are you a Pokemon trainer?", the boy asked Silver.  
  
"Yes, I am!", Silver responded, "and I have 2 badges!"  
  
"Cool, so do I!", said the boy. The next thing he noticed was Silver's egg.  
  
"What's with that big egg?", the boy asked, puzzled.  
  
"I'm watching over this egg for Prof. Elm", Silver explained, "It's going to hatch soon and I can't wait to see what it is!"  
  
"That's neat", said the boy, "How about we have a battle!"  
  
"Cool", said Silver, "but right after I get my Pokemon back from Nurse Joy!" The boy left the room and Silver sat there alone for a while. Soon Nurse Joy came in.  
  
"Your Pokemon are ready", she told Silver, "so come on inside". Silver followed her inside where here Pokeballs were waiting. While he followed her, the egg shook violently, and then calmed down.  
  
"Whoa!", Silver cried, "what was that?!" The boy looked at the egg.  
  
"Maybe it's ready to hatch", he said. But the egg had stopped shaking and remained still. Silver gripped it in his arms.  
  
"Let's have our battle now!", Silver said. But the boy had regrets.  
  
"Forget our battle, that egg is about to hatch, if not now then very soon", he said. Then the boy introduced himself as Derek, and Silver introduced himself too. While all this was going on, 2 figures were spying on them. They were Mitch and Julie, the 2 Team Rocket members that had always had their eye on Silver's egg since day one. Now they were going to try and get the egg at any cost.  
  
"Look at those fools", said Julie, "them and their precious little egg, it's disgusting!"  
  
"I agree", said Mitch, "but now we're going to take that egg away!"  
  
"Because that's the game Team Rocket will play", Julie rhymed. They then started to say their motto.  
  
"We're the masters of all that's wrong", said Mitch.  
  
"Hear us sing our villanous song", said Julie.  
  
"Stealing Pokemon every day and night", said Mitch.  
  
"Going against what is right!", said Julie.  
  
"Mitch", said Mitch.  
  
"Julie", said Julie.  
  
"We're Team Rocket, faster than light", said Mitch.  
  
"Give us your Pokemon or get ready to fight!", said Julie.  
  
"And soon, that egg will be ours!", Julie said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that evening, Derek and Nurse Joy kept a close eye on the egg, while silver placed a phone call to Prof. Elm.  
  
"So the egg is going to hatch soon", said Prof. Elm, "This is all really exciting!"  
  
"I know", said silver, "This is great!"  
  
"Just call back when the egg does hatch", said Prof. Elm, and then he hung up. Silver sat near the egg and started to daydream...  
  
Silver was standing near his egg, when it started to crack. Silver looked on with excitment as a small, silver Pokemon came out. He checked his Pokedex and found that it was a Lugia, a rare legendary.  
  
"Cool, I have a Lugia!", Silver cried with glee. Suddenly, Lugia started to grow. It grew and grew and grew until it was as tall as a house. Then it got a Hyper Beam attack all warmed up. Silver looked frightened.  
  
"Please don't hurt me, Lugia!", Silver cried out, but Lugia fired the Hyper Beam. silver came out of his trance to find the egg missing and Derek looking out the window, worried.  
  
"Derek, what's wrong?", Silver asked.  
  
"These weird people with R's on their shirts came in and stole the egg!", Derek cried. Silver knew immediately who did it.  
  
"Team Rocket!", Silver cried, "I have to get my egg back from them!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mitch and Julie surrounded the egg underneath a clear, starlit sky. The campfire nearby burned brightly as Mitch and Julie watched the egg.  
  
"I wonder what will come out of that egg!", Mitch commented.  
  
"Maybe it will be a really rare Pokemon, for us to give to the boss", Julie said.  
  
"Forget giving it to him", Mitch replied, "we can keep it and become the boss!"  
  
"I like the way you think", Julie sneered, "we'll keep the Pokemon that hatches from the egg for ourselves!". All of  
  
a sudden, Silver, Derek and Nurse Joy appeared from behind a tree. One of Nurse Joy's two Chansey was with her.  
  
"Team rocket!, give that egg back", Silver yelled.  
  
"Never!", Julie screamed, "finders-keepers, losers-weepers!"  
  
"Then we'll have to take it back the hard way!", Derek yelled. He and Silver each pulled out a Pokeball.  
  
"Oh Yeah!, then we'll have to keep it an even harder way than the hardest way you can ever take it back!", Mitch said. Julie stared at him.  
  
"That didn't make much sense, did it?", Mitch asked.  
  
"No", said Julie.  
  
"Skiploom, go!", yelled Silver.  
  
"Girafarig, go!", yelled Derek. Both of their Pokemon came out ready to battle.  
  
"Paras, go!", yelled Mitch.  
  
"Sandshrew, go!", yelled Julie. Both of their Pokemon also came out, tougher than ever.  
  
"Skiploom, you can take on Sandshrew!", Silver said.  
  
"And you can take on Paras, Girafarig!", Derek said.  
  
"Sandshrew, go get 'em!", Mitch yelled out.  
  
"Skiploom, use your Mega Drain attack!", Silver yelled. Skiploom was able to drain all the life out of Sandshrew. Sandshrew fainted. And Girafarig had won it's battle by using a Confusion attack.  
  
"Doesn't matter, because we've got the egg!", Julie said, picking up air from off the ground.  
  
"Huh?", she said. She then looked in front of her and saw Nurse Joy holding the egg.  
  
"Give that back, that's our egg!", Mitch yelled.  
  
"Not anymore!", Silver responded, "Skiploom, take care of them. Skiploom's Tackle was enough to send them running.  
  
"We won't give up, we'll be back!", they yelled as Skiploom sent them packing.  
  
"That oughta teach them!", Derek said. Suddenly, the egg began to glow. Silver looked at it with wide eyes. Then the egg cracked. 2 tiny arms stuck out, they looked nothing like Lugia's wings. Then 2 tiny feet came out, and finally a head popped out of the top. It looked right at Silver.  
  
"Togepriiiiiiii!", it chirped. Silver checked his pokedex and found out that this Pokemon was a Togepi and that it filled it's trainer with happiness. It also stated that Nobody knew what Togepi's attacks were.  
  
"Congratulations", said Nurse Joy, "here's your brand new baby Pokemon!"  
  
"Congrats", said Derek. Silver smiled at Togepi.  
  
"We're gonna make great friends", he said.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, Silver placed a call to Prof. Elm. He had Togepi in front of him.  
  
"So, your egg hatched into this Togepi, amazing!", Prof. Elm proclaimed.  
  
"You were right, Professor", said Silver, "it was a Pokemon egg!"  
  
"Well, I'm completely surprised and excited, I've never seen a Togepi before", said the professor, "take good care of it Silver!", said Prof. Elm.  
  
"I will, and say hello to my mom for me!", Silver said.  
  
"I will", said Prof. Elm, "goodbye Silver". He hung up. Silver placed Togepi inside a Pokeball and started to leave, but Derek caught up.  
  
"Hey Derek", Silver said, "what's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to say good luck and see you at the Johto League", Derek said, a smile on his face.  
  
"Thanks, good luck to you too", Silver said. And so the two ambitious trainers went their seperate ways, with Silver looking forward to winning his 3rd badge. 


	24. Silver vs Gold! Who Will Catch Mareep

Silver's Status  
  
Badges: 2  
  
Pokemon: 6 (Cyndaquil, Butterfree, Bellsprout, Skiploom, Geodude, Togepi)  
  
Chapter 23: Silver vs. Gold! Who Will Catch Mareep  
  
Silver was super excited as he headed down the road to Goldenrod City. His egg had hatched into a brand new Togepi, plus he was looking forward to his next big gym battle. He held the pokeball with Togepi inside in his hand.  
  
"I wonder what kind of powers you have", Silver told the pokeball, "I will soon find out!" He walked on for a little while longer, talking to the pokeball. Soon, a gruff voice stopped him.  
  
"It's you, talking to that pokeball!", the voice said, "you must be crazy, kid!" Silver looked up toward where the voice came from, and saw that it had come from Gold. Gold was the young boy with long, red hair that stole a Totodile from Prof. Elm.  
  
"It's you again!", Silver yelled, "what do you want?!"  
  
"Well, I came here to look for more Pokemon to catch, and I will catch the next one I come across!", Gold responded.  
  
"Oh yeah!", Silver cried, "well I bet I can catch whatever it is before you can!"  
  
"You're on, twerp!", Gold said. All of a sudden, a bunch of sheep Pokemon ran by. Silver checked his Pokedex and saw that it was a Mareep.  
  
"A Mareep", Gold said, "now you can see a real Pokemon Master at work!"  
  
"Yeah, I know you can, but what will I see from all of this?", Silver exclaimed.  
  
"You will see me with a new Mareep as soon as we're done here!", Gold replied. He then hurried after the Mareep. Silver followed him.  
  
"I have to catch a Mareep!", Silver thought to himself, "so that I can show him what a real Pokemon Master is like!" Silver kept running, and saw that Gold was having a battle with one of the Mareep. He had a Zubat out to face the sheep Pokemon.  
  
"Oh No!", Silver cried, "He beat me already?!" Gold commanded Zubat to use tackle, but upon contact with Mareep, Zubat got shocked and had fainted. Mareep ran off.  
  
"Huh!?", Gold said, "How did that happen?" Silver checked the Pokedex and found that Mareeps fleece stored electric energy and that touching it would give it's opponent, and even it's trainer a bad shock.  
  
"Well, looks like you've got some bugs to work out of your strategy!", Silver exclaimed. He ran off to catch up with the Mareep.  
  
"I must have that Mareep...", Gold thought to himself, "I can't let a kid beat me!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From a distance, the Team Rocket members, Mitch and Julie watched Silver and Gold as they chased Mareep.  
  
"What's their hurry?", Mitch asked.  
  
"I don't know", Julie said. She then saw a flock of Mareep ahead of the two boys.  
  
"I bet it has something to do with those Mareep", Julie said.  
  
"I know!", Mitch cried out, "we can bag ourselves a bunch of Mareep, and the twerps Togepi in the process!"  
  
"I love the way you think!", Julie told Mitch, "That sounds like the most perfect idea, ever!"  
  
"We will take the Mareep, and Togepi!", Mitch said.  
  
"Uhh... you just said that", Julie said.  
  
"The Mareep, and Togepi!", Mitch said for the third time. Julie just sighed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Silver continued to chase the Mareep, and Gold continued to chase after Silver.  
  
"Why don't you just give up?!", Gold shouted out.  
  
"Because, I am the greatest Pokemon Trainer", Silver responded, "and I will show you how the greatest Pokemon Trainer catches his Pokemon!" Silver threw out a Pokeball.  
  
"Togepi, I choose you!", Silver called out. Togepi came out, ready for battle.  
  
"Togepiiii", it cried happily. Silver thought about Togepi's attacks. One of the Mareep stopped in it's tracks.  
  
"I've got you now!", Silver said. Suddenly, a net swooped down, capturing Togepi and Mareep. The other Mareep were already in another net.  
  
"What is this?!", Silver shouted. It was Mitch and Julie in a hot air balloon.  
  
"We're the masters of all that's wrong", said Mitch.  
  
"Hear us sing our villanous song", said Julie.  
  
"Stealing Pokemon every day and night", said Mitch.  
  
"Going against what is right!", said Julie.  
  
"Mitch", said Mitch.  
  
"Julie", said Julie.  
  
"We're Team Rocket, faster than light", said Mitch.  
  
"Give us your Pokemon or get ready to fight!", said Julie.  
  
"Hey, give me back my Togepi!", Silver shouted out.  
  
"No way, Team Rocket never returns anything they steal!", Julie said.  
  
"And we are surely not going to return these Pokemon!", Mitch said. They released their Pokemon, Paras and Sandshrew, out in front of Silver and Gold.  
  
"Go, Cyndaquil!", Silver cried.  
  
"Croconaw, beat these creeps!", Gold cried. Both of their Pokemon came out of their Pokeballs, ready to battle.  
  
"Sandshrew, use scratch attack!", Julie commanded. Sandshrew scratched Croconaw, but it seemed to have no effect.  
  
"Croconaw, show them your water gun attack!", Gold said. Croconaw shot water out of it's mouth. It knocked out Sandshrew. Meanwhile, Paras and Cyndaquil were fighting.  
  
"Paras, use your spore attack", Mitch said. Paras unleashed a whole lot of spores from it's mushrooms.  
  
"Cyndaquil, use your ember!", Silver said. Cyndaquils ember attack burnt the spores, and Paras as well. Paras was knocked out. Team Rocket returned their Pokemon and started to leave.  
  
"Hey!", SIlver said.  
  
"We're sorry, but if we stay, you'll win!", Julie said, "bon voyage!" They floated away in the balloon, the net dangleing from the bottom of the balloon. Silver just watched them.  
  
"Come on!", Gold said, "we have to go after them!"  
  
"Right", Silver said. They ran after the balloon. Soon they had caught up. SIlver thought, and then came up with a command.  
  
"Togepi, do something that will help you and the Mareep escape from Team Rocket!", SIlver commanded. Togepi heard this and started to wave it's arms back and forth. They began to glow, and then an explosion followed. Team Rocket flew away at a fast rate, and Togepi and the Mareep fell from the sky. SIlver was able to return Togepi to it's Pokeball, and then saw that it was now his chance. He took out an empty Pokeball.  
  
"Pokeball, go!", Silver shouted, as he threw a pokeball at a Mareep. He made contact. Gold threw one too, but wasn't successful. The Pokeball with Mareep in it clicked for a little while before it pinged. Silver had captured Mareep.  
  
"Yeah!", Silver cried, overjoyed. The Pokeball disappeared, however, and Silver was already aware that it was because a trainer could only carry up to six Pokemon. Silver then turned to Gold, who looked at him.  
  
"So what", Gold said, "You caught it, but it still doesn't make you better than me!"  
  
"We'll see!", Silver said, "When we get to the Johto League!". So, Gold walked away, and SIlver headed in the direction of Goldenrod City, happy to have another new Pokemon. 


	25. Crystal and Goldeen!

Silver's Status  
  
Badges: 2  
  
Pokemon: 7 (Cyndaquil(x), Butterfree(x), Bellsprout(x), Skiploom(x), Geodude(x), Togepi(x), Mareep) (x=in party)  
  
Chapter 24: Crystal and Goldeen!  
  
Silver walked down the road to Goldenrod City. He was one of the happiest Pokemon Trainers anyone would ever see. He had caught a new Pokemon, plus he was on the road to his next Gym Battle. His trip brought him to a crystal clear river. The grass around it was a nice shade of green, and apple trees dotted the landscape. Nearby, there was a Pokemon Center.  
  
"This looks like a good place to rest", Silver thought to himself, "but first, I think I will make a call inside the Pokemon Center". Silver stepped into the Pokemon Center and left his Pokemon at the counter and walked toward the telephones. He placed a call to Prof. Elm, and told him about how Togepi escaped from Team Rocket the other day.  
  
"What was it, Professor?", Silver asked him.  
  
"Hmmmm...", The Professor said, "I think it aws a metronome attack!". Silver looked stunned.  
  
"What's a metronome attack?", Silver asked.  
  
"It's an attack that lets the Pokemon use any random attack", Prof. Elm said, "but the Pokemon has no control over what attack it uses, it's really cool. A Pokemon that has metronome and has good training can beat almost anything, with a little luck!"  
  
"That's amazing", Silver said, "by the way, did you get my Mareep".  
  
"Mareep is with me, safe and sound", the Professor said, "would you like him? You'll have to send me one of the Pokemon you have with you". SIlver thought for a moment, and then made his decision.  
  
"I'll send you my Bellsprout!", Silver said.  
  
"Wonderful, now just put Bellsprout's Pokeball on that mechanism near the phone", the Professor instructed. Silver asked Nurse Joy for his Pokeballs back for a moment, and then Silver did what the professor asked, and his Pokeball disappeared, then anothe Pokeball reappeared on the mechanism.  
  
"Ok, I sent Mareep to you!", Prof. Elm said, "enjoy!" Prof. Elm hung up the phone and so did Silver. As Silver walked toward the counter, he saw Crystal talking with Nurse Joy.  
  
"Your Pokemon were knocked out again?", Nurse Joy asked.  
  
"Yes", Crystal replied, "I really want one!"  
  
"Well, you can keep trying, but I doubt your Pokemon are strong enough!", Nurse Joy told her. All of a sudden, Crystal saw Silver. She ran up to him and gave him a big, big hug.  
  
"Oh SIlver, it's terrible, it's horrible!", Crystal cried. Silver wondered what she could want.  
  
"Is there a Pokemon you really want to catch?", Silver asked her. Crystal nodded.  
  
"I want a Goldeen, but it keeps beating me!", Crystal said. She then came up with an idea.  
  
"Maybe, you can help me catch the Goldeen!", Crystal said. Silver looked at her.  
  
"Well...", he said. Crystal got down on her knees.  
  
"Pleeeeeeease", she begged, "This one will be my sixth Pokemon, and I want it really badly! Please help me catch it, oh pleeeeeeease!" SIlver got sick of Crystal saying pleeeeeeeeease at that moment.  
  
"Alright, Crystal, I will help you to catch a Goldeen!", SIlver said. Crystal hugged him tightly.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much!", Crystal said. Nurse Joy gave Silver and Crystal back their Pokeballs, and they headed outside.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Silver walked up to the river and looked at it. He scanned the area looking for the Goldeen that Crystal wanted. All he could see were Remoraid and Qwilfish.  
  
"I don't see any Goldeen!", Silver called out. Suddenly, a fine spray of water came out and hit Silver in the face. Suddenly, a Goldeen rose to the surface. It started to laugh. Silver got angry.  
  
"Hey!", Silver shouted, "that's not funny!" The Goldeen continued to laugh. Crystal ran up to them.  
  
"That's it", Crystal said, "that's the Goldeen!" The Goldeen took a dive and stared to swim upstream. Silver angrily ran after it, and Crystal took off after him.  
  
"Silver, take it easy!", Crystal said, "it's just a little water, don't let it get you down!" Silver stopped.  
  
"If you really want that Goldeen, then you will let me continue running after it!", Silver said, "I can't let it get away!" Silver continued to follow the Goldeen, with Crystal following him. SIlver pulled out a Pokeball.  
  
"Butterfree, I choose you!", Silver yelled. He threw his Pokeball and Butterfree came out.  
  
"Butterfree, sprinkle Sleep Powder on the surface of the river!", Silver commanded. Butterfree sprinkled a blue powder on the surface of the water, but Goldeen just kept on moving.  
  
"Silver, the sleep powder won't affect Goldeen while it's underwater!", Crystal said, "we have to get it to come out!"  
  
"We have to keep going after it!", Silver stated. Silver began to think, and then he immediately came up with an idea. He pulled out another Pokeball and commanded Butterfree to stand by.  
  
"Mareep, I choose you!", he cried, throwing the Pokeball. Mareep came out, raring and ready for battle.  
  
"Mareep, use thundershock!", Silver commanded. MAreep shot electricity at the river. The river glew a bright yellow. Suddenly, Goldeen jumped out of the water.  
  
"Butterfree, use Sleep Powder!", Silver said swiftly. Butterfree's sleep powder put Goldeen to sleep.  
  
"Ok, Crystal!", SIlver said, "go for it!" Crystal thanked Silver for his help, and then threw her Pokeball at Goldeen. The Pokeball hit Goldeen, and Goldeen disappeared into the Pokeball. The Pokeball fell into the river and got caught in a current, and started to float upstream.  
  
"Oh no, my Goldeen!", Crystal cried out. Silver, Butterfree and Mareep ran after the Pokeball.  
  
"We just have to get that Pokeball", Silver said. He thought about how if he had his Bellsprout, he could use it's vine whip to retrieve it, but Bellsprout was with Prof. Elm. He then felt that Butterfree could do it.  
  
"Butterfree, go and get that Pokeball!", Silver commanded. Butterfree positioned itself over Crystal's Pokeball. Using it's small hands, it lifted the Pokeball from the river.  
  
"All right!", Silver cried. All of a sudden, Butterfree lost it's grip and dropped the Pokeball. Silver dived after the Pokeball in a frantic rush. He caught it, and was lucky enough to land on a rock in the middle if the river. He began o slip off of the rock. He held on tightly as most of his body submerged. Butterfree came by to help him. Silver grabbed on to Butterfree and let Butterfree fly him the short distance back to dry land. Crystal ran up to them.  
  
"Silver, are you alright?!", Crystal asked. Silver held her Pokeball out to her.  
  
"Here, I believe this is your's!", Silver exclaimed. Crystal took her Pokeball, and then ran up to Silver and hugged him.  
  
"SIlver, I just don't know how to repay you for this!", Crystal said, holding him tightly in her arms.  
  
"Well, for starters, you could loosen your grip on me!", SIlver said. Crystal let go of him. She held her Pokeball high in the air.  
  
"I have a new Goldeen!", Crystal exclaimed, "and it will remind me of Silver!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Silver returned to the Pokemon Center, while Crystal continued on to Goldenrod City. Silver placed a call to Professor Elm.  
  
"So, you helped Crystal catch a Goldeen, that was so nice of you!", Prof. Elm said.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose it was!", SIlver said. He then thought for a moment.  
  
"Professor, I think that Crystal may be in love with me", Silver stated.  
  
"It seems that way to me too", Prof. Elm said, "but if I were you, I wouldn't mind. Crystal is a sweet, young girl who has a bright future ahead of her, just like you. I think you should do what's best for you." Silver thanked the Professor, and then hung up the phone. He grabbed his stuff and headed out the door. He thought about what Prof. Elm had said.  
  
"Maybe", Silver said to himself, "just maybe". With that, he continued to Goldenrod City. 


	26. Race! Skiploom vs Ponyta

Silver's Status  
  
Badges: 2  
  
Pokemon: 7 (Cyndaquil(x), Butterfree(x), Bellsprout, Skiploom(x), Geodude(x), Togepi(x), Mareep(x)) (x=in party)  
  
Chapter 25: Race! Skiploom vs. Ponyta  
  
Silver continued down the long road to Goldenrod City. He felt a great satisfaction after helping Crystal catch a Goldeen, yet he pondered the fact that Crystal may be in love with him. He then remembered how the Professor said that he should do what Silver thinks is best for him now, and that being in love with Crystal would be ok.  
  
"As long as Crystal doesn't become obsessive", Silver thought to himself, "I couldn't care less!" All of a sudden, A Pokemon ran in front of him at lightning speed.  
  
"Whoa!", Silver exclaimed. He checked his Pokedex and found out that it was Ponyta, a flame pony Pokemon, whose hooves were as hard as diamond, and could run really fast. SIlver watched as Ponyta ran far ahead.  
  
"Ponyta, slow down!", a voice called out. Silver turned around and saw a girl running after Ponyta. Ponyta returned to the girl at a trotting pace.  
  
"Hi!", Silver said to the girl. The girl just waved back.  
  
"My name is Silver", Silver told the girl.  
  
"My name is Diana", the girl said, "and we're training for the big race!" Silver looked curious.  
  
"What big race?", Silver asked Diana, then Diana explained.  
  
"The big race is actually a 1 on 1 race to about half a mile away from Goldenrod City", Diana explained, "It is usually me versus somebody else, and I have won five times in a row!" Silver was amazed. He was excited about hearing this and wanted to race.  
  
"Nobody has challenged me yet!", Diana said, "I hope someone does soon!"  
  
"Hope no further", Silver told Diana, "because I will challenge you!"  
  
"Excellent!", Diana exclaimed, "I guess we will race, as soon as you register over by Cloyster Creek. Diana explained that Cloyster Creek was a town along the Road to Goldenrod City, and that the river where Crystal got her Goldeen from, becomes a small creek and passes through the town.  
  
"That sounds nice", Silver commented, "let's go there now!" So Silver and Diana headed in the direction of Cloyster Creek. Soon, they arrived in an old fashioned town, with brick roadways. A smooth flowing creek ran through the town. Soon, they were at the Cloyster Creek Pokemon Center.  
  
"Hi Nurse Joy", Diana said to Nurse Joy.  
  
"Hi there Diana", Nurse Joy replied, "ready for the big race this year?"  
  
"Sure am, and I have my challenger with me right here", Diana replied back.  
  
"OK, let's just get this young man registered for the race!", Nurse Joy said, "and we'll be right back!" Nurse Joy ushered Silver into the back room. After a few minutes, they emerged.  
  
"Now let's see what Pokemon I will use to race with!", Silver said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Silver sent all of his Pokemon out of their Pokeballs.  
  
"Ok, let's see which one of you is fastest, Cynaquil", Silver stated, "let's start with you!"  
  
"Cynda!", Cyndaquil cried. It ran all the way to a nearby tree and back.  
  
"Cyndaquil's fast, but not as fast as that Ponyta!", Silver thought to himself. Silver then tried out Togepi, Mareep, Geodude, and Butterfree, but none of them were good enough.  
  
"Ok, Skiploom, you're the last Pokemon left, let's see what you've got!", SIlver said. Skiploom started to float in the air. It moved very rapidly toward the tree, and then came back. Silver saw how fast it moved.  
  
"Wow!", Silver said, "I think i'll enter you into the race, Skiploom!", Silver said. Skiploom was overjoyed at Silver's decision. It jumped up and fell into Silver's arms. Silver gave his Pokemon a big hug.  
  
"I know you can win this race!", Silver said, "I just know it!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Team Rocket was spying on Silver from behind some nearby bushes. They wanted to get their hands on Togepi at any cost.  
  
"Look at that little egg!", Julie stated, "a perfect prize for the boss!" Mitch looked back at her.  
  
"But the power that could help us could also hurt us as well", Mitch said, "don't you remember that explosion?!" Julie looked at Mitch sternly.  
  
"Don't jinx it!", she said, "we will win!"  
  
"Now you're jinxing it!", Mitch cried, "stop that!"  
  
"We're going to win!", Julie chanted continuously.  
  
"STOP!", Mitch screamed. Silver heard this and looked toward the bushes.  
  
"Cyndaquil, smoke 'em out!", Silver said. Cyndaquil used a smokescreen attack into the bushes. The smoke made them choke.  
  
"I told you you'd jinx it!", Julie said.  
  
"ME!", Mitch yelled, "what about you and all those jinxing comments you made!"  
  
"You made me make them!", Julie coughed out.  
  
"NO WAY, I DID NOT!", Mitch shouted. They began to run away.  
  
"The smoke is too much!", Mitch said.  
  
"Why did you have to jinx everything and make it happen?!", Julie asked.  
  
"STOP BLAMING THIS WHOLE THING ON ME, BECAUSE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT", Mitch shouted. Silver and Cyndaquil watched them run off. Silver then shrugged and awaited the time of the race.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The time of the race had finally arrived. It was the moment Silver had been waiting for since had registered. At the starting line was Diana and Ponyta, waiting for Silver. Silver pulled out Skiploom's Pokeball and threw it. Skiploom came out and positioned himself at the starting line. Then, Silver and Diana climbed into the back of a Jeep Pickup Truck. Soon, the announcers voice blared from speakers over the crowd.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, the 8th annual Great Race to Halfway From Goldenrod is about to begin", the announcer's voice blared, "The Pokemon in the race will be followed by their trainers in a Pickup. They will follow the course. Each trainer may use a speed based attack only once during the whole race to speed up their Pokemon. Today's race will be between Diana and Ponyta from Cloyster Creek, and Silver and his Skiploom from New Bark Town! With that, let the race begin!" The first red light lit up, then the second. Silver and Diana looked on as their Pokemon got ready to race. The third light lit up, and then the lights turned green.  
  
"GO!", yelled both trainers. Ponyta and Skiploom headed away from the starting point. Then the Pickup's engine started and soon they began to follow both Pokemon.  
  
"So far, Skiploom and Ponyta are neck and neck!", The announcer stated, "this looks to be an exciting race!" as the race was going on, Team Rocket was watching from their balloon.  
  
"This time, we will catch both of those rapid racers!", Julie said.  
  
"OK, STOP IT!", Mitch shouted, "don't you remember what happened the last time you did that!? You jinxed our chances of getting the twerps Pokemon earlier!"  
  
"Relax", Julie said calmly, "I understand you're upset about that, but this time we'll win, no matter what!" At that moment, SIlver looked up and saw the balloon. He let Mareep out of it's Pokeball into the pickup.  
  
"Mareep, Thundershock that balloon!", Silver commanded. Mareep launched a Thundershock at the balloon, and it made contact. The balloon then exploded, sending Team Rocket flying.  
  
"YOU DID IT AGAIN!", Mitch cried.  
  
"Oh, shut up!", Julie responded as they flew away.  
  
"Sorry about the interuption, folks!", the announcer's voice said, "and now we will return to the race!" By this time, Ponyta had gotten far ahead of Skiploom. There was still a little way to go, but Silver was more determined than ever to win. He watched as Ponyta pulled further and further ahead. He saw the look of victory in Diana's eyes. The finish line was just ahead.  
  
"Both Pokemon are nearing the finish line, and Ponyta is ahead by inches", the announcer said.  
  
"Ponyta, use Agility!", Diana commanded. Ponyta started to move faster. Ponyta was about to win. Silver had to think fast.  
  
"EXTREMESPEED!", Silver shouted without thinking. All of a sudden, Skiploom exploded in a burst of speed. He passed by Ponyta and crossed the finish line at a very fast pace. Both Diana and Silver watched in awe.  
  
"He's done it!!!", The announcer shouted, "by using an extremespeed attack, Silver's Skiploom won by a lot!" The jeep pulled up to the two Pokemon, and Silver ran up and hugged Skiploom.  
  
"Oh, Skiploom, thank you so much!", Silver said. Skiploom gave out a cry of happiness. Diana walked up to him.  
  
"Congratulations!", Diana said, outreaching her hand. Silver took it and shook it. He had a look of pride on his face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Silver had collected his prize, and then continued down the road to Goldenrod City. He used his PokeGear to call Prof. Elm and tell him about the race.  
  
"So, Skiploom used extremespeed to win!", the Professor was shocked, "that's a rare move for a Skiploom to have, I would like to study it when you can send it to me!"  
  
"Sure thing!", Silver said, "just as soon as I use it in my next Gym battle!"  
  
"Good Luck!", said Prof. Elm.  
  
"Thank you!", SIlver said.  
  
"No, thank you", said Prof. Elm, "and I'll tell your mother you said hello, because she worries about you!"  
  
"OK, bye Professor!", said Silver. He hung up and took out the Pokeball that contained Skiploom.  
  
"You will be my most valuable Pokemon when we reach Goldenrod City!", Silver said. He walked along, with Goldenrod City in plain view. 


	27. Silver and the Battle Against Psyduck!

Silver's Status  
  
Badges: 2  
  
Pokemon: 7 (Cyndaquil(x), Butterfree(x), Bellsprout, Skiploom(x), Geodude(x), Togepi(x), Mareep(x)) (x=in party)  
  
Chapter 26: Silver and the Battle Against Psyduck!  
  
The excitement was building up inside of him, and he just couldn't hold it in any longer. Silver let out a loud cheer as Goldenrod City came more within his view, although still a quarter of a mile away! Yet, Silver was still excited because he felt that, with Skiploom's help, he could win his next Johto League badge. He saw a small lake just ahead.  
  
"That looks like a nice place to rest for a little while.", Silver said. He walked toward the lake. All of a sudden, he felt himself falling. Silver had tripped over something.  
  
"PSYYYYYY!", screamed the thing he had tripped over. Silver looked behind him, and saw a average-sized yellow duck. It held on to it's big, round head with a firm grip. SIlver checked his Pokedex, and it told him that the Pokemon's name was Psyduck, and that it constantly had a headache.  
  
"What kind of a Pokemon would always have a headache?", SIlver wondered to himself. He began to get up, when he saw a young boy running toward them.  
  
"Hey!", he yelled, "what did you do to my Psyduck?!"  
  
"I'm sorry", Silver said, "but I didn't mean to!"  
  
"That's OK", the boy said, "It's not your fault!" The boy then turned to Psyduck.  
  
"You be more careful where you lie around!", the boy said. Psyduck held it's head further.  
  
"I'm Todd", the boy said, "and who are you?"  
  
"I'm Silver, and I'm going to become the worlds greatest Pokemon Master!", SIlver replied to Todd.  
  
"It's so nice to meet you, Silver", Todd replied, "how about we have a battle?"  
  
"A battle?", Silver responded, "I guess I could have a battle, to warm up for my next gym match!"  
  
"Perfect", Todd said, "let's make this a one on one fight!"  
  
"That's just fine with me!", Silver said. He took out his Pokeball.  
  
"I choose Skiploom!", Silver shouted. Skiploom came out of it's Pokeball, prepared to fight.  
  
"I will be using my Psyduck!", Todd said. Psyduck stepped forard. Skiploom faced his opponent, for the match was about to begin.  
  
"Skiploom, use extremespeed and move in circles around Psyduck!", SIlver commanded. Skiploom began to move really swiftly around Psyduck. Psyduck looked not at all dazed. It just stared blankly into space. SIlver began to think something was wrong.  
  
"Hey, is your Psyduck OK?!", Silver asked Todd.  
  
"Oh yeak, Psyduck is fine, you'll see", Todd replied. Skiploom continued to move around in circles around Psyduck. Skiploom then got dizzy and fell to the floor.  
  
"Skiploom!", Silver cried.  
  
"Now, Psyduck, use Scratch attack!", Todd commanded. Pysduck bared it's claws and ran toward Skiploom. It scratched Skiploom, but it hardly did any damage.  
  
"What was that?", Silver asked.  
  
"That was Psyduck's Scratch attack, but it's not as powerful as it seems!", Todd said.  
  
"That wasn't really powerful at all!", Silver remarked.  
  
"Well", Todd said, "you haven't seen Psyducks true power!" Silver looked angry.  
  
"OK, Skiploom, let's teach 'em a lesson with a Tackle attack!", Silver commanded. Skiploom tackled Psyduck, but it didn't have any effect.  
  
"What is this?", Silver asked. Todd just watched.  
  
"You'll see!", Todd replied cooly. Silver wasn't sure that he wanted to see. He ordered Skiploom to continue tackling Psyduck, but it still didn't have any effect.  
  
"Keep trying!", Silver commanded. Skiploom continued to tackle. Then, Psyduck began to hold his head tighter than before.  
  
"Psyduck, use Confusion", Todd said. A blue aura surrounded Skiploom. Suddenly, it began to move on it's own, slamming into the ground, raising into the air, and then slamming into the ground again.  
  
"What's going on?!", SIlver screamed, "SKIPLOOM!" The force of the attack sent Skiploom into the lake. It had fainted, and Psyduck was the winner. Silver jumped into the lake and got his Skiploom out.  
  
"You tried your best", SIlver told it, "You really did do a very good job". He put Skiploom back in it's Pokeball, and looked at Todd and Psyduck celebrating.  
  
"That is a cool Pokemon", SIlver thought to himself, "I must catch one". He walked over to Todd and congratulated him. They both shook the others hand. However, while they weren't looking, a cage floated down from the sky. It picked up Psyduck in one fell swoop and locked it up. Psyduck was too confused to know that it was being kidnapped... by Team Rocket!  
  
"That was a great match", Todd said, "Psyduck, come say congratulations to Silver!" He looked around, but couldn't find Psyduck.  
  
"Oh, he always just wanders off aimlessly!", Todd remarked. Silver then caught sight of the balloon, with a cage dangling from it.  
  
"Or maybe, Team Rocket has it!", SIlver cried. Todd saw the balloon.  
  
"They are going into Goldenrod City, and I know how to cut them off!", Todd replied  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We're the masters of all that's wrong", said Mitch.  
  
"Hear us sing our villanous song", said Julie.  
  
"Stealing Pokemon every day and night", said Mitch.  
  
"Going against what is right!", said Julie.  
  
"Mitch", said Mitch.  
  
"Julie", said Julie.  
  
"We're Team Rocket, faster than light", said Mitch.  
  
"Give us your Pokemon or get ready to fight!", said Julie.  
  
"We've finally got a neat Pokemon, and we don't even know what it is!", Julie stated.  
  
"We will soon", Mitch said, "as soon as we get back to headquarters!"  
  
"It will be the perfect prize for the boss!", Julie replied. Mitch agreed with her.  
  
"We'll just ship this Pokemon off to the boss!", Mitch said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Silver and Todd ran through the big city. Buildings and Skyscrapers reached up as far as the eye could see. Silver could plainly see that they were far ahead of Team Rocket's building. Todd pointed at the nearby department store.  
  
"Inside!", Todd said, "we can catch them!" Silver and Todd ran into the department store. They ran past a whole bunch of people that were shopping for Poke-goods. They found the stairwell and started to run upstairs. There were a lot of flights of stairs, until finally, they came out on the roof. Silver saw the cage float right in front of him. Silver ran after the cage and jumped onto it. He looked at Psyduck.  
  
"We'll get you out of here", Silver told Psyduck. Psyduck just stared blankly at Silver.  
  
"PSY!", it stated. Julie looked down at him.  
  
"Looks like we've got a twerp on to us!", She said. She sent out Sandshrew to attack Silver. It went after Silver and scratched at him. SIlver ducked, and opened the cage. He held on to Psyduck, took a deep breath, and jumped off of the cage. He landed on another rooftop, while Team Rocket just floated away.  
  
"I'll get you yet!", Julie called out as Team Rocket left the scene. Silver held on to Psyduck.  
  
"It's great you're OK", SIlver said. Psyduck didn't repond. Todd caught up to them and took Psyduck.  
  
"Psyduck, I'm so glad you're safe!", Todd told it. He then thanked Silver.  
  
"Thank you so much!", Todd said, "I am very grateful, and Psyduck is too, right!"  
  
"Psy, yi, yi!", Psyduck stated. Silver nodded, they then turned and looked at the Goldenrod sunset over by the harbor. It made the water sparkle. Soon, SIlver would head to the Pokemon Center for the night, and get ready for his next gym battle. 


	28. Goldenrod Harbor, Save Clefairy!

Silver's Status  
  
Badges: 2   
  
Pokemon: 7 (Cyndaquil(x), Butterfree(x), Bellsprout, Skiploom(x), Geodude(x), Togepi(x), Mareep(x)) (x=in party)  
  
Chapter 27: Goldenrod Harbor, Save Clefairy!  
  
Silver's excitement continued to build as he wandered the streets of Goldenrod City in search of the gym. Everywhere he looked, he saw skyscrapers that seemed to touch the sky, as far as the eye could see. There were office buildings, department stores, and Silver even saw that there was a radio tower. But he just couldn't seem to find the gym.  
  
"Where is that gym", Silver asked himself, "I need to find that gym so that I can battle the gym leader here for a badge. Silver continued to walk until he found a dome like building with a giant, inflated cow on top. Silver figured it was an inflatable Pokemon.  
  
"Let's see what kind of Pokemon that is", Silver said. He looked to his Pokedex and it told him that it was a Miltank. It told him that Miltank was a cow Pokemon and it knew a very powerful rollout attack.  
  
"I wonder if that's the gym", Silver said to himself, "well, if it is, then get ready gym leader, because Silver is coming, and there is nothing stopping him from earning a badge from you." He walked up to the gym's door and saw the only thing that would stop him, and it was a sign stating that the gym was closed for the day.   
  
"But, the gym can't be closed for the day!", Silver cried, "I need to have my gym battle today!" He shrugged as he walked along. He figured there would be nothing to do now. He was wrong about that. Silver decided to stop inside a restaurant that allowed trainers to release their Pokemon, and give them a good meal.  
  
"Come on out, everybody, time to eat!", Silver told his Pokemon as he released them from their Pokeballs. As soon as they all saw the buffet, including Silver, their eyes lit up. They took dishes filled to the brim with food, and they ate extremely quickly.  
  
"Man, you guys must be hungry!", Silver exclaimed, "I will go and get you some more." As he reached the buffet table, he saw that all the food had been eaten. Silver looked a few feet away and saw that a Snorlax was the one who ate it all.  
  
"I'm sorry guys, but I suppose there is no more food", Silver said. He returned his Pokemon back to their Pokeballs and left the restaurant. He walked on a little while longer, wondering why the gym would be closed when he needed to earn his badge. He kept walking until he reached the Goldenrod Harbor. There were boats lined up along the edge. The water was crystal clear, and the cool breezes smelled fresh.  
  
"A nice boat ride sounds like just the thing we need to pass the time", Silver said to himself. He went to talk to a person at the harbor about boat rentals. Suddenly, a girl with pink hair and pigtails ran up to the same person Silver was talking to.  
  
"Whitney!", the man said, "why do you look so worried, what is the problem."  
  
"My Clefairy is missing, and I have no idea where she is!", Whitney replied. She turned around and looked at Silver.  
  
"Do you have any idea where my Clefairy could be?", Whitney asked Silver.  
  
"I don't think so", Silver said, "I have no idea what a Clefairy is!" Silver checked out his Pokedex and found a picture of Clefairy.  
  
"Don't worry, if I see her, I'll let you know!", Silver said. Whitney thanked him and left. Silver rented a motorboat to take out to sea. The cool breeze of the sea felt nice and cool on Silver's face. Cyndaquil and Skiploom enjoyed themselves as the cool breezes began to hit them as well.  
  
"I'm glad you're having a good time", said Silver. He then thought back to Whitney and how she lost her Clefairy. Silver then rechecked his Pokedex and found that Clefairy was a pretty rare Pokemon, to just get lost like that.  
  
"Cynda", Cyndaquil said to Silver, a worried expression on it's face.  
  
"I'm sure we can find that Clefairy", Silver told his Pokemon, "have no fear!" Silver figured that if there was anyone who would steal Clefairy, it would be Team Rocket. Silver then looked toward the shore, just out of cuiosity, and saw Clefairy! It was walking along the shoreline gingerly. Silver then found it appropriate to bring that Clefairy back to Whitney. Silver started the motorboat up again.  
  
"Here we come, Clefairy", Silver said. He felt that if he gave Whitney her Clefairy back, she would give him a battle that very day. Just at that moment, another motorboat came up, with a person standing up inside of it. The person snatched the Clefairy from off of the dock. Silver watched in astonishment.  
  
"I know who that is!", Silver exclaimed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Indeed, it was Mitch and Julie, those no good Team Rocket crooks. They stood up in the boat and performed the motto for Silver.  
  
"We're the masters of all that's wrong", said Mitch.  
  
"Hear us sing our villanous song", said Julie.  
  
"Stealing Pokemon every day and night", said Mitch.  
  
"Going against what is right!", said Julie.  
  
"Mitch", said Mitch.  
  
"Julie", said Julie.  
  
"We're Team Rocket, faster than light", said Mitch.  
  
"Give us your Pokemon or get ready to fight!", said Julie.  
  
"Don't you guys ever give up?", SIlver asked. He was getting very tired of that routine. Julie snared at him.  
  
"Don't you dare give us that", Julie said, "we're master thieves, we will get away with this.  
  
"Oh no you won't, Skiploom, use your extremespeed on the boat", Silver ordered. Skiploom jumped out of the boat, and, like moving on water, chased after Team Rocket's boat.  
  
"Mayday", said Mitch.  
  
"No problem!", Julie said. She sent out her Sandshrew, and what a dumb idea it was. Sandshrew fell into the water and struggled about. Sandshrew couldn't swim.  
  
"Talk about the master of dumb ideas!", Mitch yelled. After that comment, Skiploom crashed into the boat, jetting it forward, but it was no good. Suddenly, Whitney came forward in her own motorboat.  
  
"I saw everything", she said, "and now I'll take it from here!" she pulled out a Pokeball and sent out her Miltank. The same Pokemon that Silver saw on the roof of the gym.  
  
"Miltank, use rollout!", Whitney said. Miltank curled up, and began to roll across the water in sort of a gliding way. Team Rocket looked back.  
  
"That Pokemon looks mean to the extreme!", Mitch said. Julie was hardly listening.  
  
"If it's a race they want, then it's a race they get!", Julie said. She stepped on the gas, but it was no good. Miltank crashed into the boat full force. Silver was astonished. After seeing that power, he wasn't sure he was ready for the Goldenrod Gym. Mitch let go of Clefairy, and it went soaring into Silver's arms. The force of that blast sent Team Rocket soaring. Silver watched as he saw them shrink into the endless sky.  
  
"I've got some training to do", he said to himself. Back on the dock, Whitney treated Silver and herself as well as their Pokemon to some delicious ice cream.  
  
"You deserve it, for all the help you put into rescuing my Clefairy, I can hardly wait for my Gym battle!", Whitney said.  
  
"Me neither", Silver said, knowing that it wouldn't be for a while...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Chapter Preview:  
  
Chapter 28 - Silver and Buena, Password Quiz Show.  
  
Silver visits Radio Tower and competes on a Radio Quiz show to win the mysterious Rare Candy he'd always been hearing about. Will he win? Will he let a battle with Team Rocket stop him? Stay Tuned! 


	29. Silver and Buena! Password Quiz Show

Silver's Status  
  
Badges: 2   
  
Pokemon: 7 (Cyndaquil(x), Butterfree(x), Bellsprout, Skiploom(x), Geodude(x), Togepi(x), Mareep(x)) (x=in party)  
  
Chapter 28: Silver and Buena! Password Quiz Show  
  
"So, you really feel that way, I would say that isn't putting much faith in you or your Pokemon!", Prof. Elm said. Silver was inside the Goldenrod City Pokemon Center. He had decided he wasn't strong enough to take on Whitney, the Gym Leader for a badge just yet.  
  
"I know", Silver said. Prof. Elm seemed upset with Silver, but he knew that it was Silver's decision what he was going to do.  
  
"Good luck with your training", Prof. Elm said before hanging up. Silver hung up the phone as well and decided to go for a walk. Was what he was doing right? Silver just didn't know. He decided to walk by the Radio Tower he had seen. A voice blared out of an outside speaker.  
  
"Hi there trainers, this is Buena!", the voice said, "I am hosting a new show on your local radio network, so come down to the Radio Tower to compete for Blue Card points. Every contestant can win a prize, including the elusive Rare Candy!" Silver thought for a moment. He knew he had heard about Rare Candy before. He pulled out a magazine clipping from his pocket. On it, there was a picture of a candy wrapped in blue paper. "Raise Experience Levels" was the headline on the clipping. Silver thought that if he could win at least one of those Rare Candies, he could easily make his Pokemon stronger.  
  
"I think I will compete in Buena's Radio Show", Silver said. He felt that he would be good enough and smart enough to win Blue Card points. Silver walked inside the Radio Tower. He saw a food court, as well as posters with advertisements for the radio shows. He saw the poster for "Buena's Password" on the wall. The poster said that the show was on the second floor. A receptionist walked up to him.  
  
"You look like you'd like to compete on Buena's Password, why not try to win a Radio Card for your PokeGear first", the receptionist said. Silver agreed and walked up to the counter. He was asked a few questions about Pokemon, and he answered every one correctly.  
  
"Well, congratulations", the receptionist said, "here's your Radio Card!"  
  
"Thanks a bunch", Silver said to the receptionist. He slid the Radio Card into his PokeGear and tuned in to the channel Buena's Password was going to be on. He heard music instead, because the show had not yet started. He walked up to the second floor and saw just a few people lined up to compete in the Quiz Show. They were all trainers who wanted to win items such as Ultra Balls or Max Potions, but everyone there wanted a Rare Candy as well. Silver decided to study up on his Pokemon guide book before the show started.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Team Rocket was spying on SIlver through the window. Their intentions to steal Silver's Pokemon remained strong.  
  
"So", Mitch said, "what's our plan?"  
  
"Steal those Pokemon", Julie said, "like it always is!"  
  
"Maybe", Mitch said, "we could steal those little gumballs." Julie gave Mitch a punch in the face.  
  
"This is no time to be thinking about candy!", Julie yelled. Mitch showed Julie the same magazine clipping that Silver had. Julie read it over, then had a change of heart.  
  
"A candy that raises the experience levels of Pokemon", she said, "that sounds like a plan!" They then decided to go after all of the Rare Candies in the whole entire tower.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Welcome", said Buena, "to my Password Quiz show, we have several contestants here today to win some Blue Card points and win some fabulous prizes! As long as you have at least 1 Point, you will walk away with a prize." Silver was excited as he held his Blue Card in his hand. He wanted to win one of those Rare Candies, and he needed 5 Blue Card points to do it.  
  
"Question 1, which Pokemon looks just like a Pokeball?", Buena asked of the contestants. Silver tried to buzz in, but another contestant was first.  
  
"Voltorb", the contestant said.  
  
"Correct", Buena said, "one point for you!"  
  
"I knew that one", SIlver muttered to himself.  
  
"Question 2", said Buena," which berry can be used to cure any status condition." Again, another contestant beat Silver to it, and answered correctly with Miracle Berry. This went on for a while, but Silver did get his chance a few times. As the end of the game drew near, Silver had earned 4 Blue Card points, while all of the other contestants had at least 20 or 30 Points. Silver was frustrated. To earn a Rare Candy, he just needed one more Point.  
  
'Question 95", Buena said, "Which Pokemon hatches from an egg...", before Buena could finish, Silver buzzed in.  
  
"Togepi!", he shouted. Buena finished reading the question.  
  
"...And has what looks like a plug on it's head?", Buena finished. The correct answer was Elekid. Silver sank into his seat. There were 4 questions left, and he needed to get just one correct. At that moment, there was an explosion. Silver saw that it was Team Rocket that caused the explosion.  
  
"We're the masters of all sweet charms", said Mitch.  
  
"Hear us take Rare Candies for long", said Julie.  
  
"Stealing sugar every day and night", said Mitch.  
  
"Wrapping up all that's right!", said Julie.  
  
"Mitch", said Mitch.  
  
"Julie", said Julie.  
  
"We're Team Rocket, stealing these delights faster than light", said Mitch.  
  
"Give us Rare Candy or get ready to fight!", said Julie.  
  
"You can't take those!", Buena yelled, "Those are for our contestants!" Julie just snickered.  
  
"Now they belong to us", she said. Silver stepped up.  
  
"You can't get away with this", he said, he pulled out a Pokeball, "go, Cyndaquil!" He sent out his Cyndaquil, and it looked ready to fight. Mitch and Julie sent out Paras and Sandshrew. They were ready for a fight as well. Silver commanded Cyndaquil to use Smokescreen, and it covered the area in smoke. Team Rocket could barely see.  
  
"No fair", Julie said, "we steal, you can't steal back, that's cheating!"  
  
"That's not cheating, that's justice", SIlver said. He commanded Cyndaquil to use Ember. Hot embers shot out of his mouth and hit Team Rocket and their Pokemon. They dropped the bag of Rare Candy they were holding and jumped out of the window and into the water.  
  
"We'll get you next... oh", Julie said, "that's better than the burning feeling!" Mitch agreed as they floated away. The game went on uninterrupted, and by the end of the show, SIlver hadn't got that last point. Dismayed, Silver decided to leave, but Buena stopped him.  
  
"You did us a great favor by defeating Team Rocket, and I wanted to thank you", she said, she put 2 Rare Candies into Silver's hand. SIlver thanked her.  
  
"Now, why not choose a prize, with 4 points, you can get an Ultra Ball", Buena said. SIlver looked excited, and he jumped at the chance to take the Ultra Ball. As the sun set, he tuned into the Radio as walked along the streets of Goldenrod. He heard Buena talk of the great service that Silver did her, and how his Pokemon would be perfect in a fight against Whitney. Silver smiled as he looked toward the gym. But, the same question ran through his mind: "am I ready?". Silver shrugged at this and continued along.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Chapter Preview:  
  
Chapter 29 - Cyndaquil's Harsh Battle! Quilava Enters!  
  
Silver, during his training, meets a trainer with a Quilava. It's Cyndaquil vs. Quilava. After all of it's experiences, is Silver's Cyndaquil ready to evolve. Maybe the Rare Candy Silver feeds him has a little bit to do with it! Stay Tuned 


	30. Cyndaquil's Harsh Battle! Quilava Enters...

Silver's Status  
  
Badges: 2   
  
Pokemon: 7 (Cyndaquil(x), Butterfree(x), Bellsprout, Skiploom(x), Geodude(x), Togepi(x), Mareep(x)) (x=in party)  
  
Chapter 29 - Cyndaquil's Harsh Battle! Quilava Enters!  
  
Silver walked along a Route just outside of the city. In his recent adventures in Goldenrod, he had won two Rare Candies, and he helped save Whitney's Clefairy from the evil Team Rocket. He wondered what new adventure he would run into as he traveled that long road. He wouldn't go the entire way, because it led to a National Park, and then to Ecruteak City. Silver didn't want to take on a harder gym before Goldenrod, which seemed hard enough.  
  
"I'll go and train over at the National Park", SIlver said to himself. He felt that he had a pretty good idea going. A small stream ran down the road. He got tired of walking and decided to take a break along the bank of that stream. He let out all of his Pokemon to join in the relaxation with him. Togepi and Skiploom rested right bu Silver. Cyndaquil and Butterfree played a little game of follow the leader, and Geodude and Mareep froliced through some nearby flowers. Silver leaned back against a rock and shut his eyes. He thought about Whitney's Miltank, and how powerful it's rollout attack was. He then thought about Crystal, and how she probrably beat Goldenrod Gym already. And about how she had probrably won in Ecruteak, and Olivine, and Cianwood... This caused Silver to jump up , which startled Togepi, who started to cry. Silver picked up his weeping Pokemon.  
  
"Take it easy", Silver said to Togepi, "I didn't mean to scare you." Togepi stopped crying. He put it back in it's Pokeball. He felt it best for Togepi to stay in it's Pokeball. Nearby, he say a young boy with light brown hair nearby. Next to him was a weird looking Pokemon.   
  
"Quilava!", it shreiked. This scream caused a bunch of Spearow to fly out of the tree nearby.  
  
"We've already captured a Spearow, Quilava", the boy said to his Pokemon. It was a Quilava. Silver looked it up and saw that it was the evolved form of Cyndaquil. While he was looking for his Pokedex, a Rare Candy fell out of his Pocket. Cyndaquil walked up to it, removed the wrapper, and ate it. In doing this, his experience level rose. Silver still watched that trainer.  
  
"Let's see if he will battle us, Cyndaquil", Silver told his Pokemon. He walked up to the boy and introduced himself.  
  
"My name is Kennedy, and it's nice to meet you Silver", Kennedy said to Silver. Silver then asked for a Pokemon Battle and Kennedy agreed. They decided to have a one-on-one match. Silver planned on using his Cyndaquil, and he could bet that Kennedy planned on using his Quilava.   
  
"Cyndaquil, you'll battle this Quilava!", Silver told Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil looked ready to battle. All of Silvers other Pokemon decided to watch.  
  
"Quilava, I choose you", Kennedy said. Quilava stepped forward. He then commanded Quilava to use a Flamethrower attack. The attack hit Cyndaquil full force.  
  
"Cyndaquil, use Flash!", Silver commanded. Cyndaquil let out a flash of light which dazed Quilava.  
  
"Now use Quick Attack!", Silver commanded. Cyndaquil rushed into Quilava and hit it. It didn't seem to do much damage to Quilava at all. Quilava got up.  
  
"Use Flamethrower!", Kennedy commanded again. Quilava shot another flamethrower attack, and Cyndaquil dodged it. SIlver had to make fast moves if he was to win. He began to doubt challenging Kennedy, he felt that Kennedy was as strong as the Gym Leader. Cyndaquil was in for a hard time, but it was up to Silver to guide him.  
  
"Cyndaquil, use your Ember attack", Silver commanded. Cyndaquil shot hot embers out of it's mouth at Quilava. This hurt it just a little, it would take a little while to knock it out. Silver then noticed Quilava munching on something. It was a Gold Berry, which made Quilava feel better. Silver began to have doubts, but then he remembered Prof. Elm's negative tone when Silver told him about his plans. Silver would not give up, wheather or not Cyndaquil won, he knew this would make his Cyndaquil stronger.  
  
"Quilava", Kennedy shouted, "use Flamethrower!" Quilava's flamethrower attack scored a direct hit on Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil tried to endure the attack. It fought back with Ember, which pushed the flamethrower back in Quilava's direction. It did considerable damage on Quilava, as well as Cyndaquil, but both Pokemon looked fighting fit. The battle raged on with an exchange of different attacks, both Pokemon able to dodge the attacks each other dished out.  
  
"Cyndaquil's pretty good to have gone this long in the battle", Kennedy said.  
  
"Quilava's not too bad either", Silver commented.  
  
"Well, let me show you Quilava's true power!", Kennedy yelled, "Use Flame Wheel!" Quilava powered itself up to launch an extemely powerful Flame Wheel attack. Cyndaquil looked just about ready to attack back. Quilava shot it's Flame Wheel, which hit Cyndaquil. It endured the hit, but just barely. It looked extremely tired.  
  
"Cyndaquil, if you want to stop", Silver said, worried. Kennedy looked at Cyndaquil and thought about how tough it was. Cyndaquil started to glow a white light, and it wasn't a Flash attack. Cyndaquil began to grow before Silver's very eyes. Silver just watched in amazement. When Cyndaquil was done glowing, it wasn't a Cyndaquil anymore. Cyndaquil had evolved into Quilava. Kennedy nodded in approval.  
  
"I knew Cyndaquil was strong", Kennedy said, "strong enough to evolve." This brought tears to Silver's eyes.  
  
"Quilava!", said Silver's new Pokemon.  
  
"OK, Quilava it's time to finish this match, now use your Flamethrower!", Silver said. Quilava shot a Flamethrower at Kennedy's Quilava. It hit Quilava directly, which caused it to faint. Silver had prevailed against such a strong Pokemon, with a Cyndaquil. If that wasn't stronger than the gym leader, what was? Kennedy returned Quilava back to it's Pokeball, and shook hands with Silver.  
  
"That was a great match", Kennedy said, "and you don't have your third badge yet?" Silver shook his head.  
  
"I'm going to train at National Park", Silver said, "just to be sure!"  
  
"I think you're strong enough!", Kennedy said to Silver, "just believe in your Pokemon." Kennedy walked away. Silver looked after him. He still felt like training, so he continued off toward the National Park. And with his new Quilava, he would be sure to overcome anything!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Chapter Preview  
  
Chapter 30 - Lots of Beedrill! Bug Catching Contest!  
  
Silver arrives at National Park in time for a bug catching contest, and Crystal's there too. She also has just her two badges. When Silver runs into several Beedrill, can he capture one for the win? Stay Tuned! 


End file.
